Buscandote En Mi Nueva Vida
by CapiPenguin
Summary: La legión del reconocimiento había renacido en el siglo XXI. Esto significa que ahora viven fuera del peligro. Algunos tienen pequeños recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas. En esta vida Levi junto a Erwin son dueños de la cafetería. Algunos cadetes del escuadrón número 104 renacieron y ahora trabajaban juntos. Un día Eren llega al lugar para tomar el puesto de mesero ¿Renacerá el amor?


"_**BUSCANDOTE EN MI NUEVA VIDA"**_

INTRODUCCION

_Eran las seis de la mañana, la alarma sonaba, tenía cansancio pero debía levantarme. Había mucho trabajo. Me serví una taza de café y recordé el sueño que tuve anoche._

_\- Heichou... ¿Estará para siempre conmigo?_

_-Nunca te dejaré besé su mano._

_-Lo amo mucho... Heichou..._

_Aquella persona otra vez... Siempre tuve sueños con esa persona. No sabía su nombre ni podía ver su rostro, pero sabía que él era muy importante para mí. Lo amaba mucho._

_Desde que tengo memoria soñaba cosas muy raras... Personas muy altas, me veía a mí mismo vistiendo un traje, llevaba una capa verde y atrás de ella, tenía un logo como el de unas alas. Cargaba a los costados de mis caderas unas máquinas metálicas. Los sueños eran tan reales que me convencí a mí mismo que estos se trataban de los recuerdos de mi vida pasada. Sonaba una locura pero luego no me sentí mal, porque encontré a alguien que tuvo casi los mismos sueños. Erwin, quien me acogió ya que yo era un chico de la calle sin rumbo. Él sabía que tenía estos sueños y casualmente también los tenía, me sentí aliviado al enterarme sobre eso._

"_**TE DE OTOÑO"**_

"Nuestro amor puede haber caído como las hojas de Otoño. Pero el árbol sigue ahí de pie."

-Nada-

Ni Erwin ni el chico que tenía por nombre Eren, se hicieron presentes en el lugar. Definitivamente mataré al cejudo cuando llegue.

Estaba cómodamente sentado en la silla de mi oficina. Rememorando el sueño de anoche. Siempre tuve sueños relacionados con una época distinta.

Al principio creí estar loco. Justamente por eso mis padres me abandonaron. Dijeron que ya no soportaban que un niño tenga "tanta imaginación". Así me dejaron a mi suerte y tuve que vivir por un tiempo en las calles de la ciudad. Pero todo cambió cuando me conocí con el rubio cejón. Ese día llovía bastante, y yo me había metido en un callejón. Hasta me daba pena yo mismo. Agradezco a Erwin por haberme visto. Él me acogió como su hermano y le tenía un afecto aunque lo tratara de una forma no muy amorosa.

Me sacó de mis pensamientos el sonido de mi teléfono. Sinceramente no me gustaba tener uno pero en el trabajo es muy necesario y Erwin prácticamente me obligó a que adquiera uno. — ¿Dónde diablos estás? Sabes que odio esperar y que seas irresponsable con tu palabra — Me puse de pie caminando por la habitación.

— Perdóname Levi, pero mi amor me está dando conflictos — Chasquee la lengua algo irritado. Siempre poniendo excusas poco creíbles — Levi debo irme creo que Pancho esta orinando el sofá. ¡Te dejo el restaurante hoy!

— ¡Erwin! Diablos me colgó...— Me senté frustrado con la cabeza recostada en la cabecera del sillón. Me irritaba muy fácil y Erwin lo sabía.

Maldito Erwin Smith.

Otra llamada entrante sonó en mi teléfono despistándome de mi plan macabro para torturar al cejudo en mil y un formas diferentes cuando lo vea.

— ¿Diga?

—Señor Levi estoy en la puerta.

—Ya salgo— Colgué y baje para llegar a la puerta, cuando me encontré cierta figura con una cabellera castaña y unos ojos verdes de color jade. ¿Y este chico quiere trabajar de mesero? Estaba impresionado. Este mocoso podría fácilmente trabajar de modelo - ya que muy guapo- pero está aquí, para tomar un trabajo de mesero. Interesante.

Luego de verlo un rato algo me revolvió el estómago, su cara me parece muy conocida. Como si lo conociera de años y nos hubiéramos vuelto a reencontrar. Tenía un montón de cosas por decirle pero nada vocalizaba. No puede ser, si lo conocía ¿quién diablos podría olvidar unos ojos de ese color que te atrapaban con solo verlos unos segundos? Seguro era Medusa disfrazada en un mocoso.

Esto era lo más jodidamente extraño que me había pasado en la vida.

Cuando noté que el castaño me estaba mirando con una cara de sorprendido fruncí el ceño y me apoye en el marco de la puerta.—¿Tengo cara fea?— Levanté mi ceja al dirigir mi mirada a su rostro.

— ¡N-N-No señor! Sólo que... creí que me había equivocado de lugar — Miraba el suelo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y jugueteaba con sus zapatillas. Suspiré pesadamente y abrí más la puerta— ¿Cuántos lugares con el nombre Té de Otoño conoces?

Rápidamente el castaño negó con la cabeza. Creo que recién vio el letrero con el nombre. Entró haciendo una reverencia y sonriéndome algo nervioso. Pude notar que mientras nos dirigíamos a las escaleras que nos llevarían al primer piso el chico miraba todo el lugar atentamente.

Bueno, no es que el café tenía mala pinta.

Ciertamente Erwin y yo no teníamos un mal gusto. Al contrario, creo que la manera en la que el lugar estaba decorado y organizado había conquistado a toda nuestra clientela.

Unas mesas de madera rectangulares y con manteles de tonalidades rojizas. Las sillas igual de madera sencilla. Las paredes eran de un tono amarillo con naranjas. Una lámpara en forma de círculos que colgaban en el techo. Al medio del lugar existía un árbol seco que tenía de esos foquitos de navidad enredados en sus ramas y el tronco; alrededor del este, estaba una barrera de vidrio delgada, dentro habían hojas de distintos tonos cálidos, simulando las de verdad. Elegantes cuadros de mi estación favorita del año se hallaban colgados en las paredes; Autumn, la única época del año donde puedes ver las maravillosas hojas de los frondosos árboles de Ginebra perdían su tono verde y caían al suelo dejándolos sin ningún rastro de que alguna vez había existido vida ahí. Otoño no es ni frío como invierno, ni cálido como verano. Afuera podría ser primavera pero en este lugar te podría asegurar que se hubiera detenido la rotación de la Tierra sólo para que aprecies de cerca esta estación en todas sus perspectivas. El otoño es una segunda primavera, donde todas las hojas eran flores.

El otoño era la primavera de invierno definitivamente.

Entramos a la oficina y procedimos con la entrevista. Preguntas como ¿Experiencia? ¿Cuántos trabajos tuviste antes? ¿Edad? Y montón de formalidades. Eren había trabajado antes en otro café por medio tiempo. Bueno él aún estaba en escuela. Tenía 18 y me explicó que necesitaba trabajar pero solo por medio tiempo. Dije que lo pensaría, al final de cuentas ni lo contraté para que este mocoso me exigiera algo. Lo que realmente me interesaba era probar algún café o té que preparara. Yo soy un fiel creyente de que una bebida hecha por alguien expresa más que palabras. Por eso la última "prueba" era que realice un café.

— ¿Ahora?— Afirme con la cabeza y le señale que podía utilizar cualquier cosa de mi despensa donde estaban los cafés.

— Prepara el que gustes y yo evaluaré su sabor. Eso decidirá si te contrato o no.

El castaño se puso tenso por unos momentos pero luego miro muy bien el armario con todas las marcas de cafés y variedad de marcas de Té. Al final tomó una caja de té negro marca Twinings. Justo en el clavo, mi favorito. El castaño tomó agua, la vertió en una taza, luego dejo en reposo la bolsa de té unos minutos. Añadió azúcar y finalmente me lo dejo en mi escritorio.

Todo este tiempo lo había estado observando para ver la manera en la cual lo preparaba. Muchas cosas dependen para el sabor de un café o un té. La manera de verter el agua, la manera de diluir el azúcar en la taza, el tiempo que dejas reposar la bebida, cuánta agua fría añadió.

Finalmente agarré la taza por su mango y bebí el contenido.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabe cuánto se azúcar me gusta? No... lo más importante, ¿Cómo diablos sabe la temperatura? Ni Erwin que me preparaba el té todos los días sabía la temperatura, mucho menos el azúcar.

Siento que ya había probado alguna vez este sabor. Esta manera...

No puedo negarlo, es la taza de té más perfecta que bebí en mi vida.

No dije ni una palabra hasta que terminé de beber. Levanté la vista con dirección al moreno. — Mañana a las 2 y muy limpio.

El castaño abrió los ojos como platos y soltó un brinco que no esperaba ver. Se notaba que estaba feliz. Debía admitirlo. Ni yo que era un Barista podría haber hecho tal hazaña de servir un simple té para que me contraten. Al menos hubiera hecho un Americano, pero este mocoso sólo lo logró con un té negro.

"_**IN THE PAST"**_

Aunque el tiempo pase, el destino te juntará con aquel que esta destinado a ti.

\- Nada –

Miraba el reloj colgado de la pared. Las 10 de la noche. Erwin se hallaba viendo la televisión con Pancho en su regazo. Sí, es un perro Parson Russell Terrier que lo trajo de Inglaterra.

Erwin vivió hasta sus 16 años en allá, luego estudió en el Conservatorio de Música en Ginebra, Suiza. Sabe tocar muchos instrumentos; pero los que más le gustan son el piano y el violín Los padres del rubio eran muy ricos, así que nunca le falto nada, tuvo suerte para hacer realidad sus sueños.

Aunque él lo niegue, es un "prodigio"

Por mi parte, cuando me llevó a su casa, los padres del rubio me recibieron bien y me trataron como su hijo -aunque era el opuesto del primogénito- Siempre estuve agradecido por ellos. Me dieron todo lo que necesitaba y apuesto que me ofrecieron más de lo que yo hubiera esperado.

Yo estudié para ser Barista. Como dije, mi obsesión por las bebidas calientes es muy grande.

Cuando Erwin se mudó a Ginebra me llevó con él. Para que tengamos una diferencia de 4 años es más responsable que yo.

—Pásame una porción de pizza, Levi.

La voz del mayor me sacó de mis recuerdos; entonces, me levanté de mi lugar para alzar una porción y cuando estuve cerca de él se lo arrojé en su cara.

— ¡Oye, Enano!—Me miró con furia al principio pero luego cuando Pancho le lamió su rostro todo manchado se puso a reír. A mí me dio asco sinceramente.

—Ups, es que tus manos estaban ocupadas con Pancho, creí que tomarías la pizza con tu boca— Rodé los ojos y sonreí con algo de malicia.

Al final Erwin terminó por ir a darse una ducha mientras yo limpiaba el desastre que hice y metía su ropa en la lavadora. La travesura valió la pena.

• • • • •

—Heichou, ¿Cuánto de azúcar le gusta en su té?

—En lo posible sólo 3 cucharillas— Me crucé de brazos y me apoye en la pared.

Mi subordinado colocó la taza en frente mío. La tomé entre mis manos y sople un poco— Oi mocoso, debe ser 3/4 de agua caliente y 1/4 de fría; 3 cucharillas de azúcar y revolverla a la izquierda, ¿entendido?

—S-sí, discúlpeme Heichou...—Agachó la mirada mirando el suelo.

—Tch...—Dejé la taza en el escritorio y lo apegué a mi cuerpo acariciando su cabellera— Deja de ponerte así por cosas simples... Sólo es un té.

El chico descansaba en mi hombro. Su respiración me hacía temblar ya que era un poco entrecortada. Mi corazón estaba aumentando el ritmo cardíaco cada vez más y más. Yo no soy alguien expresivo pero este chiquillo podía cambiar todo eso con solo respirar cerca de mí.

—L-levi-san... Puedo besarlo?

—Sólo uno, Mocoso...—El contrario se reincorporaba para mirarme y...

La alarma me despertó con un ruido estruendoso que se escuchaba por toda la habitación.

Debería meterla a la licuadora. Justo cuando más la necesito no funciona y cuando menos quiero que me interrumpa, Ahh... me la jodía siempre.

Lo mismo de siempre.

A punto de descubrir la cara del chico de mis sueños y pasa lo mismo de siempre.

Desactive la alarma—por no decir que la arroje por la ventana— y me aliste de nuevo para el trabajo. Erwin me dejó una nota, al lado se hallaba un plato de comida y un jugo.

"Mi pequeño Levi te veo en el trabajo. No te preocupes en llegar tarde y te hice el desayuno. Sé que no crecerás pero aún así debes alimentarte. Atte. Tu hermano Erwin. PD. Pancho está conmigo. Ya debería ser hora de que consigas un amigo para ti; pero me pondré celoso, mejor no"

Erwin y su manera de ser. No sé cómo lo aguanto

• • • •

— ¿Y cómo dices que se llama el chico que contrataste? El mayor me miró sentado desde el sofá de la oficina.

—Eren Jaeger, será el mesero— Mire de reojo a Erwin y pude notar que estaba algo nervioso de repente, pues tenía una mirada sorprendida y jugueteaba con sus pies.—¿Pasa algo?

Nada, simplemente me miró y parecía que estaba debatiéndose a sí mismo si debía decirme algo o no. Estuvimos un buen rato mirándonos fijamente, quería descubrir que era lo que le preocupaba al rubio pero por más que me perdía en sus ojos azules no podía descifrar que era. ¿Acaso conoce a Eren?

—Erwin, habla de una vez—Él desvió la mirada de mi persona, nunca lo había hecho por lo que sí me puso en alerta. Es tan testarudo que no se dejaría amedrentar por mi filosa mirada. No él.

Después de un silencio casi eterno el mayor cambió su expresión y comenzó a reír

—Lo conozco de viejas vidas.

—Erwin no bromees con algo así. ¿Acaso Eren viene de nuestra época?

Y justo cuando Erwin parecía que iba a contarme sobre como sabía del castaño Armin entró a la oficina.

—Disculpen Señor Levi y Erwin por entrar de esta forma, pero quería decirles que una de las máquinas se descompuso —Nos miraba a ambos con algo de preocupación.

—Gracias Armin. Ya voy para allá— respondió el cejas con una sonrisa. Hay algo que siempre sospeche desde que el "cabeza de coco" llegó a trabajar aquí.

Armin se fue de la oficina y quede de nuevo a solas con Erwin. Creo que hay algo que me gustaría aclarar.

— ¿Te gusta el cabeza de coco verdad?

— ¿Qué cosas dices? Erwin estaba sonrojado levemente, casi imperceptible.

—Erwin por favor, se nota como te lo comes con la mirada—Fruncí el ceño y riendo con una risa burlona —Está bien, no le contaré a nadie que te gusta el cabeza de coco pero ya invítalo a salir, ¿no crees?

El mayor asintió con la cabeza y me miró sonriente. La vida amorosa de Erwin no fue buena. Estuvo comprometido y el día de la boda lo plantaron.

Diablos maldigo a esa mujer que le quitó una parte de él.

—De todas formas Levi sé amable con Eren, ¿Si?

—No entiendo Erwin pero está bien. Aunque eso no significa que si mete la pata en el trabajo le tire florcitas.

Ambos soltamos una carcajada sonora, reíamos tanto que estábamos al borde de las lágrimas y el oxígeno se acababa.

—Bien... Debo irme a enseñar al mocoso. Seguro ya llegará y debo hacer los pedidos. Te veo más tarde Cejas y cuida que ese animal tuyo no ensucie nada aquí.

—Tranquilo, está bien, está bien enano.

Salí de la oficina y baje encontrándome con Armin quien me decía sobre lo que paso en la máquina. Al final le dije que Erwin se encargaría de ello. Luego me guió con Eren que había llegado.

—Puntual y limpio. Bien, bien, ahora ponte tu uniforme. Te enseñaré el mecanismo aquí.

— ¡Muchas gracias!—Sonrió el castaño cuando ya se colocó el mandil que estaba en la mesa —Señor Levi, ¿usted es un Barista?

Gire mis ojos y solté un resoplido—Obvio mocoso, ¿O tengo la cara muy fea para ser uno?—Le mire arqueando una ceja.

— ¡Para nada! Sólo... que desde que supe que usted era muy bueno quería convertirme en su discípulo— Juntó ambas manos y agachó la cabeza— Se lo pido, enséñeme el arte del café.

— ¡Eren! No pidas cosas como esas, discúlpelo...—El rubio golpeó al castaño y hizo una reverencia.

—Tch... No sean tan formales. Me gusta que me traten con respeto pero no que me hagan sentir como de 50 mocosos.

Mire a ambos frunciendo el ceño y luego soltando un suspiro.

—Te advierto que no será fácil así que necesitas ser disciplinado, ¿entiendes?

— ¿Eh? Ah...Está bien, Levi-san. Daré mi mayor esfuerzo — Volvió a sonreírme con esa estúpida boca suya pero debo admitir que ese gesto había dado algo de tono a mi visión gris. Tal vez deba ir al oftalmólogo.

_**WORK, WORK AND LOVE?**_

"Eran amantes eternos, buscarse y encontrarse una y otra vez era su karma"

\- Isabel Allende –

—Enanín, vamos. Dame sólo un sándwich y te dejaré en paz por el resto de tu vida —Sonreía ampliamente la castaña mirándome con esa cara de perro atropellado.

—No soy tu almacén para alimentarte cuatro ojos de mierda.

—Levicín! Vamos— se sentó en la mesa haciendo su puchero como si fuera una niña que no le compraron el juguete que vio por televisión.

Suspire pesadamente y entonces saqué del almacén un par de panes y el queso con jamón, y así terminé alimentando a la loca de Zoe— ¿Ahora si me dejas en paz?

— Nop, aunque me tires desde un acantilado volveré para que me atiendas.

Esta mujer podía sacarme de casillas más rápido que el propio Erwin. Agarre el puente de mi nariz y lo frotaba un poco. Fueron los días más pesados que tuve gracias al mocoso que tenía por nombre Eren Jaeger.

Había estado tratando de enseñarle como se hacían ciertos tipos de cafés; como por ejemplo el café irlandés que llevaba Whisky y crema batida. O el café moka que requería leche muy caliente y así mantener que la espuma tuviera la consistencia exacta. Cuando estoy en el trabajo cambio radicalmente ya que saco la paciencia que no tengo con los demás, lo cual hasta yo me pregunto de donde sale.

— ¿Y dime algo nuevo pasó en mi ausencia?—me miraba la castaña mientras se metía el último bocado del sándwich que le había hecho hace unos momentos.

—Lo mismo de siempre, los clientes que andan quejándose de porque el café es tan caliente que les quema la lengua suelta que tienen —rodé los ojos al recordar esos clientes que son tan irritantes y son un dolor en el culo —También contraté a un mocoso nuevo.

Hanji me vio sorprendida— Creí que ya teníamos para nuestra banda, ¿O es la bailarina?—Otra vez se echó a reír hasta no poder más. Admito que no podía imaginar a ese mocoso con algún traje de bailarina. Ridículo, totalmente.

—Es el nuevo mesero y también mi perro —La castaña se puso a reír al oír "perro", era lo más normal del mundo que llame a la gente así— Es mi subordinado estúpida.

Tomó aire para tranquilizarse. Me sonrió con sorna—Ahh, entiendo, ¿Y cuál es el nombre de tú mascota?

—Eren, hasta tiene placa por si se pierde en la calle— Solté una carcajada impropia de mí al entender que ahora tenía una mascota que ni siquiera él mismo sabía que tenía un dueño y era yo.

La mayor borró la sonrisa de su rostro y calló abruptamente. Cuando Hanji se pone seria me da algo de miedo, ella es muy animada y verla con un semblante así era muy chocante. Tampoco era la primera vez que alguien cambiaba de humor drásticamente al mencionar a Eren, ahora parece un nombre prohibido.

Pare de reír y le miré frunciendo mi ceño — ¿Hanji, qué sucede? Y no intentes evadir el tema que Erwin también está actuando raro, sea lo que sea escupe la ballena de tu boca —No podía evitar sentirme algo aislado, el rubio y la cuatro ojos me estaban ocultando algo y por la manera que se tensan al oír "Eren" me estaba cabreando.

Hanji al igual que Erwin, parecía que estaba en un dilema de si decirme o no, abría los labios pero no pronunciaba ninguna palabra. Estuvo en silencio por varios minutos.

—Levi quiero que te sientes y me escuches atentamente porque no es sencillo lo que te diré —Me miraba la castaña con algo de tristeza en su mirada y yo solo sentía suspicacia ante lo que vendría.

Aun así obedecí y me senté en las sillas apoyando mi codo que sostenía mi cabeza en el mesón —Habla cuatro ojos, desembucha.

—Levi, Eren viene de nuestra época y no es cualquier soldado que estaba en la Legión del reconocimiento —Soltó un suspiró y dirigió su mirada hacia mi persona— Él es el chico que siempre has estado buscando, Levi...

Oh, sí. No fue sencillo escuchar eso. Entonces, ¿Eren es el chico que siempre aparece en mis sueños? Pero ¿qué mierda acaba de decir? No jodas. Quisiera que todo esto sea una cruel broma de parte de la estúpida de Hanji, pero no, era muy real. Ella no se atrevería a jugar con algo tan delicado.

Las piernas me temblaban como gelatina y mi corazón latía muy rápido. Y así me vino a la cabeza la imagen de esos luceros de color verde que tenía el rostro de Eren. Ya entiendo de donde tenía la impresión de haber visto esa mirada antes. El mocoso había renacido en esta época, me alegraba en lo profundo de mi corazón saber que estaba vivo y la suerte de haberlo encontrado en el café. Sin embargo el miedo invadió mis pensamientos, Eren no parecía conocerme, de hecho no tenía esos indicios de que en su memoria trajera recuerdos del pasado, lo que significa que Eren no recordaba que alguna vez había existido una relación entre su Capitán y él. Pero otra pregunta surgió de mi cabeza, ¿por qué Eren renació en esta época?, incluso, ¿por qué renacimos muchos de los soldados que habían luchado en esa época contra esos seres gigantes? ¿Hay algún significado tras esto? La cabeza me estaba doliendo con tantas dudas y preguntas sin respuesta. Esto me jodía demasiado.

— ¿Levi?—Me llamo Hanji, había estado perdido en mis pensamientos durante mucho rato colocando su mano en mi hombro.

—Estoy bien — La verdad no lo estaba—Sólo quiero...—Levanté la mirada, una gota de agua salada resbaló por mi mejilla derecha y le sonreí.

—Creer que esto es una mentira tuya, idiota.

_**DO YOU FEEL IT?**_

Do you feel it, do you feel it?  
Do you feel the beat in your heart?  
I-I want it, I want it real  
Run away with me now

Chaos Chaos

Ya no podría mirar a los ojos a Eren, realmente será difícil y aún no había digerido por completo el plato que Hanji me sirvió, era pesado y con un sabor amargo. Como si me hubiera comido el plato de navidad podrido.

Pero todavía me faltaba confirmar esto con el cejotas, no entiendo por qué no me dijo nada acerca de Eren. Pues ese día es cierto que Armin llegó y nos interrumpió pero podía haberme dicho luego; él sabía cuán importante era el asunto de mis sueños y más sobre el chico que aparecía en ellos.

Fui al departamento de Erwin, entré como de costumbre abriendo la puerta con una copia de llave que tengo y el rubio estaba en el sofá que consigo tenía un libro en sus manos Cuando oyó la puerta lo dejó en su regazo y me vio sonriente; por mi parte sólo obtuvo mi ceño fruncido y con enojo que se notaba hasta India.

— ¡¿Por qué carajos no me dijiste nada de Eren?! ¡Siempre lo supiste! ¡Siempre supiste quien era él!

Erwin dejó el libro ahora en la mesita que tenía en su delante—Cálmate Levi, yo admito que no te avise sobre esto antes pero no quería avisarte de Eren porque no tenía la certeza que luego lo encontrarías—Ahora estaba algo atontado con su respuesta inesperada.

— ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?—Me invitó a tomar asiento en el otro sofá y esperé a que Erwin me dijera que era todo esto.

— Mira, si te decía que Eren era el chico de tus sueños, ¿Podrías haberlo encontrado sólo con esa información? ¿No, verdad?

Por más testarudo que soy no puedo negar que tiene razón. Es cierto, sólo con saber su nombre no lo hubiera encontrado.

— De todas formas, estoy aliviado de que te hayas reencontrado con él, aunque suene tonto por algo se volvieron a encontrar, porque si no hubiera nada pendiente, no habría venido a trabajar a la cafetería. Es un pequeño milagro que aunque el mundo sea grande y hayan muchos países, Eren este justo en Ginebra —Se cruzó de brazos y me miró fijamente —Levi yo sólo quería protegerte de esto, por eso no te dije nada al respecto —Ahora miraba en algún punto muerto del suelo. Obviamente yo estaba un poco sorprendido por todo esto, pero si yo hubiera estado en el lugar de Erwin hubiera obrado de la misma forma, no lo hizo con mala intención.

Me levante de mi sitio y lo abracé suavemente colocando su cabeza en mi pecho, bueno, no soy alguien que dé muestras de afecto sencillamente pero en estos casos elimino esa barrera —Ahora entiendo como ese mocoso sabía la cantidad de azúcar y a que temperatura me gusta —Acaricie su cabeza con mi mano y lo miré comprensiblemente —No estoy enojado, pero ahora como paga por esto me ayudarás en las limpiezas de año nuevo y de cada domingo.

— ¡Levi! ¡Bribón!—Escuche una risita y yo también reía junto al rubio. Nunca me enojaría con él

○•○•○•○•

—Eren, llévate de una vez este expreso.

— ¡Sí! Lo siento Levi-san

— Tch, solo ve.

Pasaron dos semanas desde que me había enterado de lo de Eren, estuve analizándolo porque tenía varias preguntas en mi cabeza, pero una especial, ¿Me recuerda? Aunque cada acción que realizaba o lo que decía no me daba ninguna señal, ninguna esperanza, era frustrante y decepcionante.

También ya no veía a Eren con los mismos ojos, obvio, ¿Quién miraría a alguien como su empleado si sabe que este era el amor de su vida pasada? No digo que este enamorado del castaño de repente, pero esto crecerá con el tiempo y puede ser muy peligroso. Demasiado peligroso para mi corazón.

— ¡Discúlpeme! ¡Enseguida le traeré otro!—Vi al mocoso haciendo una postura de disculpa y al cliente de la mesa que estaba riéndose. Pero estaba empapado, ¿qué mierda?

— Este imbécil de mesero ni siquiera sabe hacer una taza de café, ¿Cómo puedes llamarte mesero si ni sabes hacer algo tan simple?

Eren apretaba con fuerza sus puños y la gente alrededor sólo miraba la escena y nadie metía las manos al fuego por él. Aunque admiré que no perdió la compostura y sé lanzó a enfrentarlo.

No, no permitiré que un cabrón le tire té caliente a mi empleado y que se salga con la suya.

Salí de mi zona y me dirigí a la mesa donde estaba el cliente escandaloso, era un gordo mamut y se notaba que estaba muy borracho —Señor le voy a pedir que se retire por las buenas —Le miré con mi mirada asesina.

Este se levantó y era mucho más alto que yo, su mirada recorría de arriba a abajo de mi figura y finalmente soltó lo que creí que me diría.

—Un enano como tú no me va a obligar —Levantó su puño e iba a golpearme pero se la detuve con mi mano.

Listo, tú te la buscaste. Aproveché la ventaja de tener su puño y giré rápidamente su brazo por detrás de su espalda. Viejas tácticas que me enseñó Erwin para usar contra "villanos". El cerdo gritaba de dolor y soló me límite a guiarlo hacia la puerta trasera

—Soy enano pero no me subestimes idiota. Y los baristas son los que hacen tu puto café— Lo empujé hacia afuera y creo que atontado por haber sido controlado por este "enano" se fue a paso lento, perdiéndose en las calles. Estúpido.

Volví adentro y me disculpe con la gente que se hallaba en el café. Ahora sólo andaba preocupado en Eren.

Lo buscaba con la mirada pero no había nada, así que me decidí a ir a donde son los vestidores y entré sin tocar.

— ¿Eren?

Si, estaba ahí, sin su uniforme y con el torso desnudo. El castaño estaba avergonzado, su cara toda roja y este levantó su mandil para cubrirse el pecho.

— ¡N-n-no me mire!

—Eren, eres un hombre, no una chica, así que tengo lo mismo que tú.

— ¡No es eso! No quiero que Levi-san vea que soy tan débil...

El castaño ahora estaba mucho más avergonzado. Y sólo escondió su cara con el trozo de tela. Me acerqué a él y se la quité. Observé su rostro un rato y él desvío la mirada. Luego mis ojos miraban su pecho.

— Tienes quemaduras. Ven, te las curaré.

— ¡Estoy bien!, no se preocupe, ya le cause muchos problemas.

— ¿De qué me hablas?—Le tomé del brazo, lo llevé a mi oficina a rastras, lo senté en el sofá y saqué el botiquín que hay en el cajón derecho.

—Podría haber sido peor. Menos mal que no tenía una jarra de agua caliente en las manos.

Eren andaba muy callado y mirando hacia abajo, seguro se siente enojado por lo que le dijo ese tipo. Él quería ser bueno haciendo cafés.

Mojé una bola de algodón con algo de agua y la pase por su pecho en donde había piel irritada —Imbécil, ¿cómo confundió mesero y barista?—Murmuré mientras seguía con mi trabajo. Eren gruñía levemente por el dolor.

Cuando terminé saque un ungüento para las quemaduras y se lo apliqué.

—Lo siento... Levi-san... al parecer, no puedo hacer nada bien...—Dijo entre lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro.

—_Levi-san... abráceme... por favor..._

—_Mocoso..._

Un vago recuerdo pasó por mi cabeza. Eren tenía el traje que yo también llevaba, ese con correas, una capa verde y las botas largas de cuero. Estaba llorando como ahora. Si, él era, el chico de mis sueños.

Le ofrecí mi pañuelo, Eren sólo lo tomó y se limpiaba la cara.

—Eren, no tienes que llorar por algo así, ese hombre era un idiota y tú lo sabes. Además sólo yo puedo decirte si sabe mal o no lo que prepares. Pero debo admitir que has mejorado y aprendes muy rápido.

El más alto me miró sorprendido, simplemente paro de llorar y ahora me sonrió.

—Muchas gracias Levi-san, realmente estoy muy agradecido con usted. Y también gracias por curarme las quemaduras.

Estaba un poco sonrojado. Yo no me sonrojo sencillo y mi pulso aumento, podía escuchar los latidos retumbando en mi oído. Sentía que con solo ver esa sonrisa, había vuelto al pasado. Que nada había cambiado entre nosotros. Que nunca nos habíamos separado. Era nostálgico.

—Es mi deber proteger a mis empleados, no agradezcas.

Espero algún día con el tiempo todas estas interrogantes se aclaren y tengan su respuesta. Por ahora sólo me preocuparé de protegerlo. Él no recuerda nada y la verdad no me importa que no recuerde su vida pasada. Estoy bien con que él esté vivo ahora y yo me haya encontrado con Eren.

Sólo espero que estos sentimientos no crezcan, porque será un problema, no sé si Eren es homosexual o heterosexual. No sé nada acerca del Eren actual. No quiero enamorarme de él, porque esto terminará en una mierda más para mí.

Estoy enamorado de su recuerdo.

Pero no creo estar enamorándome de su presente.

¿O sí?

_**NOW, ARE WE STRANGERS?**_

Cause I have hella feelings for you  
I act like I don't fucking care  
Like they ain't even there  
'Cause I have hella feelings for you  
I act like I don't fucking care  
'Cause I'm so fucking scared

Idfc – BlackBear

Los días pasaban, notaba a Eren algo tenso o preocupado desde ese día con ese cliente, y yo no era el único que notaba esto, hasta Erwin me preguntó que le había hecho, y me dijo que si lo había violado.

Idiota, como puede haber pensado eso. Y bueno, Eren cada vez que estaba cerca mío quería como decirme algo, pero sus palabras no articulaban. Así me dejaba en la duda y en algún momento se me cruzó la idea de que en realidad Eren si sabe de nuestras vidas pasadas, de que estuvo en la Legión y que me recordaba. Eso pensaba.

—Dos Frappuccinos —El rey de Roma interrumpió mis pensamientos y solo asentí a lo que me dijo comenzando a preparar dichos cafés. Él se me quedó un rato viéndome, su mirada seguía mis manos, me incomoda un poco cuando alguien está observándome mucho.

Cansado de esta situación, aclare mi garganta y le mire con los frapuccinos en ambas manos ya terminados.-Eren, habla de una vez que odio que no me digan que es lo que uno quiere.

Eren se sonrojó y levantó ambas manos agitándolas en el aire —¡No es nada! ¡De verdad!-Tomo los frappuccinos y estaba para irse a las mesas, pero lo detuve tomándolo del hombro.

—Quiero verte en mi oficina al acabar tu turno —Lo solté y el castaño me miraba con los labios torcidos y una cara un tanto confundida. Pero asintió a lo que le dije retirándose volviendo al trabajo.

Bebía mi taza sagrada de la tarde y observaba a Eren fijamente —¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás que sucede contigo?— Enarqué una ceja mientras seguía mirando al castaño frente mío.

Hubo un silencio muy largo en la sala. Nadie decía nada, y Eren sólo miraba sus manos que estaban apoyadas en su regazo, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas. Yo por mi parte seguía muy enfrascado en mirar a Eren, tratando de interpretar sus actos corporales, que me dé una pequeña esperanza que me diga que no me olvido y yo sigo siendo especial para él.

Pero, ¿Por qué carajo quiero que me recuerde?

— Levi-san, quería invitarlo a tomar un café —levantó la vista y nuestras miradas se conectaron.-Para agradecerle por mis heridas y ese cliente idiota, pero no sabía cómo invitarlo, es por eso que andaba así toda la semana.

Fruncí mi ceño levemente y enarqué una ceja. De alguna forma mi "esperanza" se derrumbó —¿Planeas invitar a un barista a tomar en una cafetería cuando tiene su propia cafetería y sabe servir café?—Eren ya parecía que quería correr y golpearse la cabeza con la pared, es algo descuidado al haberme dicho "ir a una cafetería", pero no estaba molesto, estaba riéndome, al castaño le extrañaba al principio y luego me sonrió, esa sonrisa de mierda, tan perfecta y sus ojos, sus jodidos ojos tenían un tono más celeste ahora que la luz del atardecer le daba directamente. Ahora él estaba riendo conmigo, parece que el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

Ya después de recuperar el aire perdido me reincorpore y tome una vez más aire-Bien, ¿Cuándo nos encontramos?

~~~~~~•○•○~~~~~~~

Salí de casa, hacia algo de frío y un capuchino me vendría bien para subir mi temperatura. Usaba un saco color azul marino, una camisa blanca por dentro, y una bufanda color verde, el tono de los ojos de Eren, meras coincidencias.

La cafetería que acordamos estaba cerca de mi casa así que fui caminando, no había necesidad de ir en el carro. Además como era domingo esas calles no son tan transitadas y el día nublado con hojas de árboles cayendo, una ventisca que chocaba en mis mejillas, me relajaba bastante.

Cuando llegué vi a Eren a lo lejos, estaba mirando su teléfono, saqué el mío y marqué su número.

— ¿Levi-san dónde está?

— ¿Tan joven y ciego?

Giró abruptamente colgando su teléfono y se acercó a mí corriendo, no me acostumbro a que sea más alto que yo. Maldita naturaleza.

— Que bueno, creí que se había perdido o que no vendría.

—Bueno, no sé qué te hizo pensar así, pero si acepte dije que vendría ¿no?— Me crucé de brazos y mire al castaño, sus mejillas estaban de un color carmesí, el frío también le hizo a su rostro.

— ¿Entramos o nos quedaremos a hacer un iglú aquí?

— Hahaha, muy gracioso Levi-san. Que sarcasmo.

Entramos a la cafetería, su ambientación era de un estilo un poco más hogareño, la música era de estilo rock alternativo, Thirty Seconds To Mars; sin embargo no estaba alta, una combinación interesante; bien, Eren tiene buen gusto. Nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de un ventanal que daba a la calle, trajeron el menú y no pasó mucho para que pidiéramos nuestros cafés. Un capuchino para mí y Eren ordenó un submarino con una rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

Al principio no teníamos tema de conversación, no sabía que hablar exactamente, ¿Comida? ¿Música? ¿Su familia? ¿Su orientación? ¿Si me recuerda?

Mierda, estoy perdido.

De repente un trueno sonó muy fuerte, fue tanto que el lugar se iluminó, todo era blanco. Si me sorprendió el repentino estruendo pero ahora el más aterrado era Eren, dio un brinco en su lugar. Yo solamente solté una pequeña risa, el más alto me miró ante mi reacción.

—18 años y con miedo a los truenos, ¿eh? Vaya hombre masculino

— ¡Levi-san! No se burle,-Hizo un pequeño puchero, volvía a poner su cara de estúpido que me gustaba ver-Para su información se llama Brontofobia —Argumentó el castaño mostrándome su dedo índice para expresarse.

— ¿No que los niños solamente tienen eso?

— No soy un niño.

— Tienes razón, eres un mocoso con cuerpo de viejo —Rodé los ojos y negué con la cabeza varias veces. Eren reía ante mis acciones, se tapaba la boca con su mano.

— Pues, a las chicas les gusta este cuerpo de viejo —Se encogió de hombros en su asiento sonriéndome de medio lado.

¿Escuché bien? ¿Chicas? Mierda, le gustan las chicas —Oh... ¿Entonces tienes novia, no? —_Dime que no._

Me arrepentí ese mismo momento, era una pregunta muy personal y la curiosidad venció al gato. Eren estaba mirando con mucha duda y jugueteaba con sus manos. Ya estaba para decirle que no me responda, pero me dijo que no, que no tenía novia, sin embargo le gustaba alguien. Me decepcioné un poco, eso significa que no tengo alguna oportunidad con él y que me dejó en el pasado sepultado bajo miles de metros de tierra; no lo culpo, pero me gustaría que me recordara, porque sí, creo que me empezaba a gustar.

Después de un tiempo trajeron nuestro pedido, se podía notar un poco el olor del café; el castaño cambió de rostro, estaba muy contento por su taza de leche, le dio un sorbo de golpe y soltó un quejido.

— ¿Oye olvidas que está caliente? —Solté un resoplido y seguí con lo mío. Eren sólo se puso a reír en vez de avergonzarse, pensándolo bien, casi nunca lo veo enojarse, siempre anda sonriendo como caballo mostrando todos sus dientes.

Bebí un sorbo de mi capuchino y el castaño comenzó a sonreír de medio lado, fruncí el ceño y creo que ya sabía que estaba pensando para que Eren se encogiera de hombros. Él tomó una servilleta de papel, parándose en su mismo lugar y acercó su mano a mi rostro, por donde mis labios y paso suavemente la servilleta.

— Levi-san ya es muy viejo para tener un bigote de leche"

Estaba algo nervioso desde que se acercó pero intenté no revelar algo que dijera que lo estaba.

— _Heichou, ¿Puedo besarlo?_

— _Sólo uno mocoso._

_Me vino a la memoria un viejo recuerdo, ambos fundiéndonos en un beso algo pasional y delicado, puro._

¿Por qué debo recordar esto ahora? Pero lo más importante, al fin pude ver a Eren, ya no había dudas, él era el que aparece en mis sueños.

— Tch, podía limpiarme solo.- Rodé los ojos y me cruce de brazos, Eren se sentó mientras me sonreía, mirándome con esos ojos que parecen espejos y te reflejas en ellos. Sentí el retumbar de mi corazón en mi oído, oh no.

Si sigo así me voy a enamorar de nuevo.

"_**SOME LITTLE THINGS"**_

"Y cuando un par de ojos te atrapan, por más que te esfuerces por salir de su encanto, no podrás hacerlo"

\- Avenida 749 –

Gracias a ese estúpido cliente mi relación con Eren había mejorado, ahora somos más cercanos. También ese día del café, el castaño me contó varias cosas sobre sí mismo. Me dijo que está en exámenes finales, que no puede esperar a estudiar Gastronomía. Me pidió un consejo, yo le dije que debe pensarlo cuidadosamente y que no puedo decirle que si está bien o no, ya que esa decisión es netamente de él mismo.

En fin, fue una divertida charla, también conversamos de series y películas favoritas, por ejemplo, le encanta Marvel, Eren me dijo que si tuviera que escoger a un personaje de esa firma, sería, Tony Stark. "Arrogante y con buen sentido del humor, sin mencionar su vestimenta. Es un genial superhéroe" , así lo definió.

Bueno a mí me gustan las películas de Marvel pero creo que para él es como su pasión, le brillan los ojos cuando empieza a hablar de sus teorías locas sobre la película que se va a estrenar, "Infinity War...", creo que era esa.

Y tengo una idea.

El cumpleaños de Eren es la semana que viene y justo se estrena esa película, puede ser una locura, pero voy a intentarlo. Es algo arriesgado; ahora quiero ser egoísta, al menos quiero pasar un buen rato con él y que su cumpleaños sea algo especial.

La pregunta es... ¿Cómo invito a un mocoso para ir al cine y de paso que yo sea SU jefe?

Esto no es lo mío.

— Podrías raptarlo.

— Ni se te ocurra.

Hanji y Erwin pueden adivinar mis pensamientos fácilmente, bueno es sencillo ya que me conocen desde hace tiempo. Estábamos en la cafetería, ya habíamos cerrado, pero seguíamos ahí bebiendo unas copas de vino con la música en medio volumen. Es la ley de viernes Tinto. A veces la novia de Hanji venía aquí a beber con nosotros, Nanaba, pero últimamente no la veíamos mucho. Lo de malo es que Hanji se embriaga rápido y eso la hace más insoportable de lo que ya es de por sí. Ella es la que se encarga de controlar a esta loca.

— Oye Levi, escuche en la radio que sortearían una entrada para esa película esta noche dentro de media hora.

— ¿En serio? — Dije mirándolo con cierta curiosidad —Pero, no lograré obtener la entrada de esa manera, además, será imposible conseguir una, es la película más esperada del año.

— ¿Enanín, qué te pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de echar a perder tu oportunidad?

— Cállate — Le lancé un pedazo de pan que estaba en la mesa, pero lo esquivó.

— Inténtalo Levi, no pierdes nada —Enfoqué mi mirada al rubio mientras bebía su copa de manera tranquila

— ASHHH... Yo entraré al concurso, ¿OK?—Dijo Hanji bebiendo el último sorbo y se paró a encender la radio.

Esperamos a la hora respectiva, cuando inicio el programa, el radialista nos explicó que el sorteo era sencillo. Básicamente, era telefonear y el que lograra responder tres preguntas, ganaría la entrada. Desde ese punto parece sencillo, pero no eres la única persona que va a llamar.

Todos sacamos nuestros celulares y nos mantuvimos al acecho, esperando como fieras a que la presa salga. Hubo muchos que llamaron pero no lograban responder las preguntas, sin embargo Hanji sabía las respuestas de todas, al parecer su rareza nos podía salvar.

Ya estaba resignado, pero la llamada entró del teléfono de la loca, ella gritó de la emoción y pudo responder las preguntas con total naturalidad. Se ganó la entrada.

— ¡Felicidades! Usted es muy afortunada, pero, imagino que una chica guapa como usted, no debe ir al cine sola—Eso no diría si la viera en persona—, así que le daré dos entradas. Puede pasar a recogerlas mañana en la estación...— Apuntamos la dirección, Hanji colgó, estaba saltando de felicidad y gritaba —Enanín, ¡ahora irás al cine con tu Crush!

— Tch, yo no iré, se las daré ambas, para que vaya con Armin —Chasqueé la lengua algo cansado, estuvimos durante una hora llamando.

—Levi, si sigues así Eren ni se fijará en ti. — Erwin se reía y Hanji soltó una gran carcajada. Me sonrojé un poco y desvié la mirada, odio que tengan razón. Aunque debo admitir que me ayudaron mucho hoy, puede que sí, el destino tiene algo planeado.

— Gracias. —Sonreí ligeramente, ambos se me quedaron viendo con las bocas abiertas un rato, Hanji luego me abrazo y Erwin estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

— ¡Kya! ¡Levicín! ¡Me gusta cuando estás enamorado! ¡Eres tan adorable!

Al final terminé echándola, no sin haberle dado unos buenos golpes a esa loca de mierda.

•╗•╗•╗•╗•╗•╗•╗

— ¡Felicidades Eren! Ya eres más legal ahora.

— Gracias Hanji-san

El café tenía la "tradición" de festejar el cumpleaños de los empleados. Así que aquí estoy. Erwin había horneado el pastel de chocolate para hoy, yo tuve que unir unas mesas para la ocasión. Esto se hace al final de la noche, después de que se haya ido el último cliente.

— Felicidades Eren, espero cumplas tus metas. Eres un buen chico. — El cejudo le acarició la cabeza al castaño y este sonreía.

Joder, estoy nervioso, practiqué desde hace días como le iba a dar las entradas, pero a la hora de la hora todo parece diferente. Yo era el único que no lo había felicitado y por ende dado su regalo.

Bien, Levi, deja de estar así y dáselo. Me acerqué al castaño que estaba sentado mirando el pastel de cumpleaños que tenía en su frente. Me senté a su lado y le puse el sobre en su regazo.

—Felicidades por ser más viejo, mocoso.

— ¿Se da cuenta que es una contradicción?

— Yo no tengo culpa de que tú seas una contradicción Jeager.

El contrario me miraba con perplejo y yo me di cuenta muy tarde que sonó bastante mal lo que había enunciado. Sólo atiné a decirle con la cara más seria que tenía "ábrelo". El castaño tomó entre sus manos el sobre y lo abrió sin más vueltas. No tenía precio, realmente no lo tenía, se levantó de su lugar prácticamente gritando y saco los dos pedazos de papel.

— ¡WOOOW! ¡Levi-san! ¡¿Cómo diablos las consiguió?! ¡Yo traté de comprar una pero estaban agotadas! — Miraba atónito las entradas, luego dirigió sus ojos brillantes a mi persona y simplemente salto a abrazarme. — Muchas gracias... es el mejor regalo que me dieron.

—Tch, no exageres, no fue nada.

— Levi-san quiero que vayamos a verla.

Cuando pronunció esas palabras, la cabeza me daba vueltas, me dio un revuelco en el estómago, esto no era parte del plan. Creí que estaba jugando, hasta que vi un resplandor en esa mirada que me gritaba que no. ¿Está bien que su jefe le acompañe a ver una película? ¿Está bien que yo acepte?, esto definitivamente no es lo mío. Me quedé unos minutos pensativo, pero debía darle una respuesta porque ya estaba pareciendo raro.

—Conseguí esas entradas para ti y Armin. Ve con él.

— Pero yo quiero ir con Levi-san— Hizo un mohín con sus labios a manera de puchero.

Suspiré resignado, ya que si tengo que decir la verdad, no solo aceptaría esa cita al cine, maldito Eren Jeager idiota de cara estúpida. Sé que es muy terco y no me dejará hasta que acepte.

— Esta bien, iré pero ahora tu pastel de cumpleaños —Asentí con mi cabeza sonriendo pícaramente. Eren me miró raro y cuando giró para ver a su detrás, bum, una tarta de crema le estrelló en la cara, todos nos reímos hasta llorar, incluso yo. Otra tradición es arrojar una tarta a la cara del cumpleañero. El "señor crema" también estaba muriéndose de risa, mientras se comía la crema que tenía.

Así, encendimos las velas del pastel y le cantábamos Happy Birthday to you, apagaron las luces y ahora las pequeñas luces eran más visibles, más intensas. Podía ver que la cara de Eren todavía tenía restos de crema, y de repente sus ojos estaban algo acuosos, como si estuviera lagrimeando. ¿Qué estará pasando por su cabeza?

—_Heichou, ¿qué me dará de regalo de cumpleaños?_

— _Creo que lo sabrás esta noche._

Ahí de nuevo, otra memoria, esta vez ahora es el cumpleaños de Eren, nos las habíamos arreglado para conseguir carne y hacer una comida. Mikasa, Jean, Connie, Armin, Sasha y unos más, estábamos ahí, como ahora, observando al ojiverde soplando las velas de su pastel de cumpleaños. Abriendo sus regalos y simplemente cantando por lo borrachos que nos encontrábamos.

Fueron épocas bellas, pero es pasado, pasado que no vuelve.

Sopló las velas de una y aplaudimos todos.

— ¿Quién quiere pastel? Enanín, ven a cortarlo!

— Si sigues así te rebanaré con este cuchillo.

— Oye, tranquilo viejo.

— Oh, tú debes ser más vieja que yo entonces, si me estás diciendo a mi viejo cuando tengo solamente 22 años. No me imagino que serás tú con 29 años.

— Okey, eso sí dolió. — Dijo remangándose su manga para limpiarse sus lágrimas falsas.

Esa noche fue muy divertida, quedo grabada en un video y varias fotos.

¶ ¶ ¶ ¶

— ¡Fue la mejor película del año!, pero me hizo llorar al final, cuando Thanos...

— SHH, ¿Qué no te enseñaron que no debes decir spoilers cuando estas saliendo de una película? Hay seguidores que no la vieron aún y tú divulgando todo.

—Oh si, lo siento. — Se tapó la boca con sus manos para poder contener su risa. La película estaba genial, excelentes efectos y bueno, aunque no me vi todas las películas de Marvel, Eren me ayudo explicándomelas. Si, en general si me gustó.

Ya era media noche y ahora como soy el mayor, su jefe y su amigo, debo llevarlo a su casa. Nos subimos al coche, es mi Maserati negro. Cuando Eren lo vio le encantó el modelo. Bueno, ¿quién no?

—Levi-san me puedo ir yo en un taxi, no se preocupe.

—Tú cállate y no me digas que debo hacer.

Durante el trayecto, las canciones nos jugaban una mala pasada, puro reggaetón o informativos, al final terminé apagando la radio, quedándonos en un silencio mortal. A mí no me molestaba pero no sabía que pensaba Eren en estos momentos, miraba por la ventana, las luces y las calles vacías, parece perdido en Asgard.

Ich lebe für dich - ich ertrinke in dir

Doch deine Augen sehn weg wenn ich mich in dir verlier

Unerreichbar nah - spielst du mit mir

Spürst du das nicht

Rette mich...

De repente, el castaño comenzó a cantar una canción, no la conocía, tampoco parece inglés o francés, ¿acaso es...?

Du tust mir so weh - dieser Scherz ist ein Fluch

Doch um Hilfe zu flehn da fehlt mir der Mut

Berühr meine Hand und alles wird gut

Doch du tust das nicht

Rette mich...

La voz de Eren era delicada y suave, como esas brisas cuando vas al mar, te azotan pero se sienten tan frescas. Cantaba suavemente, como susurros, pero podía escucharlos.

Ich würde sterben für dich

Warum?- warum? - warum fühlst du das nicht?

Warum liebst du mich nicht

Spürst du das nicht

Ich würde sterben nur für dich

Ich Vermisse Dich.

Cuando terminó de cantar a capela, yo estaba algo intrigado, porque no sabía que decía la letra. —Eren, ¿Sabes alemán? — dirigí mi mirada a su persona ya que el semáforo estaba en rojo.

El simplemente atinó a asentir con su cabeza, —Si, por mi padre. Larga historia.

— No tienes que contarme, hazlo cuando creas conveniente — Giró para verme y estuvo un rato mirándome, yo también lo veía, perdido en su mirada de color océano con una mezcla de verde, obviamente ese color le ganaba al gris de mis ojos. Volví mi vista al frente y continué conduciendo.

Estacioné frente a una puerta de color guindo, una casa ni tan grande, ni tan pequeña, promedio. Eren se sacó el cinturón y se giró para abrazarme, mi cara se hundió en su pecho, pudiendo aspirar el olor de su colonia.

—Gracias Levi-san, me encantó su regalo. Fue lo mejor de la vida y gracias por venir conmigo.

— Tsk, solo fue el cine.

— Para mí fue importante, no todos los días puedes salir con el jefe de tu trabajo, hahaha.

Le di un golpe en su frente con la punta de mis dedos. — Ya vete.

— Bien, bien ya me voy. — Me sonrió por última vez y se bajó del auto. Mientras caminaba agitando su mano hacia mí se chocó con una piedra que lo hizo tambalear como Bambi, y luego se chocó con un basurero metálico, un ruido estruendoso lleno el lugar vacío y Eren estaba rojo como un tomate, a pesar de la oscuridad pude verlo, levantó el pobre cubo y se entró a su casa corriendo; las luces estaban apagadas, creí que su madre lo estaría esperando pero no, ahora que lo pienso, nunca me enteré que Eren tenía parte de Alemán, bueno, ya entiendo de dónde sacó la altura y ese rostro.

Lleno de misterios, de preguntas y dudas del pasado y también del presente. Aún parece que no te conozco del todo mocoso.

"**UNFALL"**

"Sólo cuando vas a perder algo es cuando realmente lo aprecias."

\- Marcel M. -

_**| Eren |**_

Claxon, el sonido de las llantas contra el pavimento, claxon, sonidos de metal golpeándose entre sí, claxon, estoy rodando, claxon, punzadas y finalmente oscuridad. ¿Cómo llegamos a esta situación?

_**{ Horas Atrás }**_

— Oh diablos llegaré tarde al trabajo, Levi-san me regañará si llego tarde —Me coloqué una camiseta blanca con un logo de Artic Monkeys, unos pantalones deportivos negros; porque siempre me cambio en la cafetería para usar mi uniforme.

Tomé mi bicicleta rojiza, la monté y fui avanzando por las calles de la ciudad. Son las 14:30 y yo entraba hace treinta minutos, todo por ese estúpido castigo de Shadis, maldito James, me metió en problemas.

Por donde yo vivo no hay mucha gente, son calles vacías, con casas y casas, sin edificios, y vegetación, más que todo variedad de árboles, un vecindario muy silencioso y en las noches peligroso por las personas que se juntan aquí. Bueno esto sucede porque mi "familia" no tiene mucho dinero.

Pese a que me gusta ver el paisaje tan conocido para mí, aceleré mi ritmo un poco, pero podía disfrutar del viento que golpeaba mi rostro, entonces, bum, miré a un costado mío donde estaba la calle y una camioneta Ford estaba viniendo a toda velocidad y ya era muy tarde.

Paso tan rápido y tan lento que sentía que duro horas y segundos, muy contradictorio, pero así fue como me sentí durante esos momentos.

Todo era negro, oscuro y parecía que me volvía a afrontar a miedos y la soledad que creí haber superado.

**| Levi |**

La cafetería hoy está muy llena, y aunque tengamos 2 meseros, la verdad Eren sabía muy bien tratar a los clientes y ayudarme con los pedidos. Sólo sé que sea lo que sea, esto no le saldrá barato a ese mocoso, me limpiará los baños.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar y entonces deje el vaso que estaba agarrando y vi la pantalla, era Eren, ahora sí que no me venga con excusas como la del gato dentro del refrigerador. Contesté,- Eren, ¿Dónde diablos te metes? Hay mucha clientela.

— ¿Es usted el padre de Eren Jaeguer? —De inmediato reconocí que no era su voz, ¿Qué está pasando?

— Soy su jefe del trabajo, Levi Ackerman, ¿Cuál es el problema?

— Entiendo, pero, me temo que necesito que venga al hospital Rose. Soy el oficial Mike Zacharius —Para este punto, ya estaba muy alterado pero no quise perder la compostura hasta que me lo confirmara —Eren Jaeguer sufrió un accidente, fue atropellado...

Todo a mí alrededor solo parecían ruidos, molestaban.

—_Solo quiero que sepa, que lo amo Capitán Levi._

Fueron las últimas palabras de él cuando murió delante de mis ojos, es verdad, yo lo estaba sosteniendo en mis brazos y vi como lentamente cerraba los ojos, manchas de sangre por todo su uniforme. Sólo me pude quedar ahí, mirando como daba su último suspiro y descansaba para siempre.

— Juro que, sí existe otra vida, te buscaré y te encontraré. Lo juro —Besé su mano, aún estaba cálida. Pero ya, el corazón de Eren Jaeguer dejó de latir, como su vida se extinguió.

¿Por qué en estos momentos pude recordar la muerte de Eren?

— ¿Señor Ackerman? —No me había dado cuenta que estaba todavía en el celular.

— Voy para allá. Gracias.

Me saqué el delantal que llevaba puesto y justo me encontré con Erwin, el rubio estaba viniendo hacia mí, lo único que pude hacer fue arrojarle el delantal e irme, debía llegar a ese hospital. Salí afuera y me subí a mi coche, obviamente aceleré pero sin dejar de respetar las normas de tránsito, en Ginebra hay reglas estrictas, pero ¿cómo pudo pasar algo así con Eren?

El hospital estaba a 15 minutos de la cafetería, y tomando calles vacías pude llegar en menos tiempo. Cuando estaba en la entrada vi el mesón donde habían las recepcionistas, me dirigí a una chica de pelo gris que usaba lentes —Necesito ver a Jaeguer, Eren Jaeguer me dijeron que tuvo un accidente.

— ¿Es usted un pariente cercano? —Seguía simplemente mirando la pantalla de la computadora que tenía en su frente.

— No, pero la policía me dijo que podía entrar.

— Eso es imposible, lo lamento pero no puedo dejarlo pasar —Dirigió su mirada a mí y se sorprendió de golpe — ¿L-Levi?

No tengo idea de quién es, no recuerdo haberla visto alguna vez,- Si... am, ¿podría pasar? Necesito verlo.

— Claro, está bien,- La chica extraña empezó a teclear, en el reflejo de sus lentes podía ver en la imagen de la pantalla. —Bien, está en la A - 3312, suerte Capitán Levi...

Abrí los ojos muy grande por la sorpresa de que ella me llamara así —Ya recuerdo, eres tú Riko.

Ella me guiño el ojo y me mostró sus dos dedos en una pose de "Victoria", me alegra saber que ella está viva; Riko me señalo hacia la derecha, yo entendí que por ahí estaba la habitación. Agaché la cabeza a manera de agradecimiento y corrí por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta con la placa que buscaba, giré la manija y entré.

Olvidé que no me había preparado para esto hasta que lo tenía en frente de mis ojos. Estaba postrado en la cama, con muchos cables que provenían de máquinas que llegaban a diferentes partes de su cuerpo; me acerqué un poco más y observé que tenía un moretón en su frente, diablos, ¿qué tan fuerte fue?, mierda, mataré al que le hizo esto.

Pude percibir unos pasos atrás mío, era el médico y probablemente el oficial por su ropa, me saludaron amablemente y el doctor me dio una información del estado de Eren, por suerte no tenía heridas internas, pero si hematomas en diferentes partes y una pierna rota. El policía, que era Mike, me hizo unas preguntas sobre Eren, aunque no fui de mucha ayuda, porque no era su padre obviamente.

— ¿Sabe por qué Eren no tiene contacto con su familia? Cuando registramos el teléfono, no había algún contacto que nos ayudara. Por eso lo llamamos, el último número marcado era el suyo.

— La verdad no, jamás me dijo algo referente a eso —Ahora que lo pienso, nunca tocamos ese punto, en el pasado sus padres eran Grisha y Carla, deberían serlo también en esta situación, pero no, no me dijo nada.

— Esta bien, muchas gracias por su ayuda, revisaremos las cámaras para identificar al culpable. Cualquier cosa, le informaremos —Se despidió y me dejó a solas con Eren, me senté en una silla que había para observarlo, bueno, al menos no murió, pero me dio un gran susto.

Al menos tampoco es ese típico drama como que el perdió la memoria o incluso que perdió la vista; sólo son hematomas y una pierna, pero tengo que darle libre para que se recupere y, espera, ¿Y sus padres? ¿Qué no deberían preguntarse dónde está su hijo? No entiendo nada, pero ya le preguntaré de ello. Preguntas y más preguntas, carajo.

— _Heichou, ¿Cree que ganemos esta batalla? Sí lo logramos, ¡Habremos recuperado nuestra libertad!_

— _Tch, no te emociones mocoso, no es tan sencillo._

— _Bueno, prométame que regresará vivo y nos casaremos, aunque en secreto, hahaha._

— _Yo lo pro...-_

Los rayos de la mañana se encargaron de interrumpirme el séptimo sueño, haciendo que yo trate de abrir por completo los ojos, acostumbrándome al maldito sol matutino. Cuando ya veía mejor dirigí mi vista al castaño que ya estaba despertando también, reincorporándose en la cama, además de frotarse sus esmeraldas y parte del rostro. En cierto momento cruzamos las miradas, o mejor dicho, sostuvimos las miradas, atónitos de tal situación, la cual era bastante extraña más que obvia.

— Em, ¿Buenos días Levi-san? —El muchacho se sonrojó y me miró un poco extraño, obvio, ya que es lo que va a decirme, pero necesito que me responda a mi primero.

— ¿Por qué no tienes el número de tus padres o de algún familiar? Podrías necesitar alguna transfusión de sangre o los doctores necesitan detalles de alergias. No me gusta entrometerme en tu vida privada Eren, pero esto es serio.

El castaño risueño que siempre me mostraba la estúpida sonrisa de idiota se había esfumado, ahora aparecía una seriedad en su rostro que daba miedo, unos ojos llenos de melancolía y también un tinte de rabia. Ahora quería matarme por actuar así de directo, pero sé que si no lo presiono ahora no me dirá la verdad y lo evitará.

El cuarto estuvo silencioso por más de diez minutos, hasta que Eren decidió mostrar la bandera blanca y habló por fin.

—Mi madre era una prostituta, mi padre un alcohólico y yo un hijo no deseado. Es simple.

"_**OLD SCARS"**_

"A veces es tan malo que sientes que estas muriendo, pero no puedes vivir hasta que mueres un poco"

-Wade Wilson; Deadpool 2-

— Mi madre era una prostituta, mi padre un alcohólico y yo un hijo no deseado. Es simple.

Quiera o no, no esperaba una confesión de golpe, Eren me había dado un derechazo que no pude esquivar y me dejó desarmado. El ambiente era algo tenso, estaba ahí sonriendo él, mirando las cobijas con la cabeza agachada, pero sabía que ahora está destrozado y como siempre, Eren el "Hércules" se aguantaba el dolor, guardándolos y escondiéndolos incluso de su sombra. Odio esa parte suya que quiere ocultar y no puede hacerlo.

No aguante más y deje que mi corazón me guiará. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé, coloque su cabeza en mi pecho y le acariciaba lentamente su cabello castaño chocolate, pasando la mano suavemente y con la con la otra frotaba su espalda, no era bueno consolando a las personas, pero si debo hacerlo, pues se me sale.

— Levi-san ¿qué está haciendo? No soy un mocoso, ya lo superé... ya... —su voz se puso algo temblorosa —Lo superé...

Obviamente no se le da bien mentir. Seguí acariciándolo hasta que escuché unos quejidos, sí, estaba llorando justo ahí, en mi pecho. Joder, no soy bueno para esto.

Estuvimos un buen rato en esa posición, tampoco era que me desagrade, sentía sus cálidas gotas de sal cayendo; además que el castaño luchaba para poder respirar.

— ¿Ves que no se puede ocultar todo "Hércules"? —Tome su cabeza con ambas manos y la eleve para que me mirara,- Pero lo has hecho bien hasta ahora, —Sonreí levemente y le volví a acariciar su cabeza, era algo tonto pero creo que era lo mejor que podía hacer. Eren solo me miraba sorprendido, sus ojos rojos pararon de segregar lágrimas y luego me abrazo fuerte.

Eren, lamento que ya no te pueda proteger como en el pasado. Lamento no haberte protegido, cuando eras lo más importante.

— Levi-san... —Se limpió sus lágrimas y volvió a hacer contacto visual conmigo —_Danke*..._

Miércoles, medio día, yo cocinando, algo no está bien.

Obviamente debía haberme levantado con el pie izquierdo el día de hoy, o tal vez esto es un sueño.

— ¡Levi apúrate o llegarás tarde para ver a tu NO-VI-O!

No, no era un sueño.

— Cejas cállate o te voy a patear los huevos tan pequeños que tienes.

Erwin solo reía ante tal vulgaridad, es verdad, tengo la lengua muy suelta, muy directo. Pero bueno, supongo que quieren saber el motivo del porque yo, Levi Ackerman, este en la cocina con altas probabilidades de quemar la casa entera.

— Bien Levi, ya estas creciendo rápido —Dijo Erwin mientras yo iba pasando por su lado, estaba vestido y en ese momento aproveche para golpearlo en su estómago con mi puño.

— Ugh, oye duele. Y no tengo la culpa de que cierto enano se haya animado a cocinar para un simple empleado, ¿No te parece?

— ¿Y quién invitó a una cena al cabeza de coco en un restaurante 3 estrellas esta noche?

— Lo hice por ti, me sacrifique Levi.

— Uhhh, mira que agradecido estoy con tal tarea tan difícil.

— Sólo vete y disfruta tu compromiso enfermero Levi.

Dejé a Erwin en la casa con Pancho y me fui a la dirección que me dieron en mi coche, ciertamente esto era lo más raro que haría, y todavía no sabía cómo las cosas habían acabado de esta forma pero sea lo que sea, "Without Regrets", ese es mi lema.

Conduje por las calles de la fría Ginebra hasta la dirección que me habían mandado. Obviamente debía estar demente para lo que iba a hacer.

Les explico:

A Eren lo dieron de alta, pero ahora no quiere volver a la casa donde vive, la razón obviamente es su padre; entonces, Armin, quien es su mejor amigo lo invitó a vivir con él hasta que se recupere. Y aquí yo, me comprometí para cuidarlo ya que el cabeza de coco no puede correr con todo. Y bueno, decidí llevar el almuerzo hoy, pero como que a Armin le desagrada mi presencia con el castaño, lo acabo de notar estos últimos días. Es raro, pero no me importa. Eren es mi perro y quiero verlo aunque sea su jefe de trabajo.

Al llegar toque el timbre el cual tenía forma de las teclas de un piano, bastante novedoso, al cabo de unos minutos de una larga espera me abrió el chico de cabellera rubia.

— Bienvenido Levi-san —Me miró algo sonrojado y procedió a abrirme el resto de lo que quedaba —Puede pasar.

Asentí y pase adentro, a un pasillo donde había la sala y la cocina que eran lo más visible al principio. Armin me guió hasta el otro lado, frente a una puerta, entramos y ahí estaba, esa bola de grasa envuelta en mantas sin duda es "Hércules Jeager"

Me puse al borde de la cama y le patee, no tan fuerte pero lo suficiente como para que despierte de un salto y me mirara con las cejas algo fruncidas y los ojos llorosos.

—Hei... Levi-san no me patee, estoy en recuperación —me sonrió mientras se frotaba los ojos; como no enamorarse de ese cabello rebelde echo remolinos. Diablos, estoy cursi.

—Tch, solo fue un saludo a mi manera —saqué un recipiente y se lo di - Sólo vine a dejarte esto.

Eren miro con ojos resplandecientes lo que le entregué en sus manos, estaba sonrojado, diría que podía ganarle hasta a una manzana roja. Me pareció algo chistoso y tierno, solté una leve risita y Eren me golpeó con una de sus manos. Dios, ni puede intimidar, y esto desencadenó que me riera un poco más fuerte. El castaño solo hacia un mohín con sus labios, como un niño pequeño —Levi-san, ya párele, estoy así por su culpa.

— ¿Qué culpa tengo yo?

— U-u-usted me trajo comida, pese a que no es bueno cocinando, ¿Quién le ayudo?

Bueno es verdad, Erwin me ayudó pero no lo iba a admitir de ninguna manera — ¿Crees que ni puedo hacer arroz blanco con un pedazo de carne y cebollas con tomate?

—Pues no se sabe con usted nada Levi-san. Pero muchas gracias.

Armin quien había regresado a la habitación nos miró a ambos con las cejas arqueadas, suspiró y me jaló de la manga —Levi-san, ¿podría ayudarme con los vasos? —Asentí a su pedido y salimos de la habitación. Armin estaba muy raro, lo conozco desde hace un buen tiempo, es uno de mis mejores empleados.

El cabeza de coco me empujó contra la pared acorralándome y aquí vino el giro de 360 grados que no esperaba en mi puta vida.

— Me gusta jefe Levi.

Creí que jugaba, pero la mirada del rubio me reveló que no estaba jugando, era muy en serio y se estaba acercando mucho más a mí. Muy peligroso. Le agarre del brazo y lo puse yo ahora contra la pared.

— Mira cabeza de coco, tú no me gustas, pero conozco a alguien que sí y desde hace mucho tiempo —hice una breve pausa para ordenar lo que iba a decirle, es obvio que él no tiene recuerdos de su pasado —Erwin te dirá algo hoy, yo te puedo asegurar que es la verdad y con eso, tal vez cambies de opinión. Además, ¿Por qué aceptaste salir a una cena con Erwin si yo te gusto?

— Porque quería dejarle en claro que usted me gusta.

— Mierda Armin, Erwin te ha estado esperando mucho —golpee la pared con mi puño, estaba algo furioso —A mí me gusta Eren, esto no funcionará, yo llevo esperando a Eren mucho tiempo... más de lo que puedas imaginar.

El rubio me miró muy raro con lo último que dije en un susurro.

Pero ya es hora de que sea sincero conmigo mismo.

— He estado enamorado de Eren desde hace mucho, tanto que trascendió hasta está vida ese sentimiento.

De repente sonó el teléfono del rubio. Y cuando lo sacó para ver quién era, ambos nos miramos.

_Llamada entrante_

_Jefe Erwin Smith_

_**DO I WANNA KNOW**_

If this feeling flows both ways  
(Sad to see you go)  
Was sorta hoping that you'd stay

_**Artic Monkeys**_

_**Erwin**_

Decidí llamar al rubio para poder preguntarle si ya estaba listo para esta noche. Al final me armé de valor y lo invité a una cena, no habría problema porque es con la excusa que debemos conversar sobre la renovación de su contrato, sin embargo eso no es lo que quiero hablar.

Es sobre mis sentimientos. Pues sí, así como Levi tiene recuerdos del pasado, también los tengo yo. Pero a diferencia de él, yo si recuerdo todo, hasta como acabó mi vida, y eso incluye a Armin, pues en nuestra anterior vida éramos pareja. Cuando llegó a la cafetería yo estaba desconcertado, no podía creer si era casualidad o destino, vaya que fue interesante. Me di cuenta que él no me recordaba; pero yo sí. Lo curioso fue que llegó justo cuando me dejaron en el altar "plantado", justo dos días después se apareció.

Ahora estaba indeciso con el tema, ya que sólo lo miraba de lejos porque no sé si posee o no sus memorias. Pero me cansé de esperar.

Tal vez Armin sea la única persona con la que me volvería a arriesgar. Pues sí, los sentimientos volvieron a aparecer como bichos que pican en tu estómago. Puede que salga mal todo y se derrumbe, pero al menos quiero la satisfacción de haber muerto en el campo de batalla.

— ¿Hola, Armin? - Hice una breve pausa para tomar aire —Quería saber si ya estás listo, así para que te recoja.

Del otro lado se escuchaba unos ruidos o murmullos ininteligibles, pero escuché por fin oí una respuesta clara —S-Si, ya estoy listo, te espero.

— Está bien, estaré dentro de 10 minutos.

Asintió y colgué el teléfono. Subí al auto y me dirigí a la dirección dada. Ando algo nervioso pero no hay marcha atrás, hoy es el día que sabrá la verdad.

El restaurante es espectacular, diez pisos arriba, estábamos al aire libre y podíamos ver la calle con unos puntos de color amarillo haciendo de las luces de los autos que transitaban.

Ahora era muy incómodo, desde que llegamos Armin sólo había abierto la boca para pedir su orden, andaba con la cabeza agachada, muy impropio de él.

Obviamente esto me estaba poniendo nervioso, así que me atreví a preguntarle directamente y sin rodeos.

— ¿Algún problema? —Dije mientras le ofrecía una copa de agua.

El solamente me dirigió su vista hacia mí, observándome con esos ojos celestes. Soltó un resoplido y se acomodó en su asiento tomando una mejor postura.

— Jefe Erwin, a mí me gusta Levi-san.

Ahora sí que esto no me lo esperaba, me llegó como un balde de agua fría.- ¿Qué dices?

— Me gusta Levi-san, jefe Erwin. Y yo acepte esta cena porque quería decírselo ya que tenía sospechas de que yo le gustaba a usted. Es por eso... —volvió a tomar aire —que no puedo corresponder a sus intenciones. Lo siento...

¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no me percate? Preguntas que se estancaron en mi cabeza, como cuando ocurre un accidente de tránsito y se forma un embotellamiento. Tomé el vaso con agua que tenía en la mano y ahora yo tenía la mirada seria.

— Armin, es cierto, desde hace tiempo que tengo sentimientos por ti —esto no puede esperar, él no tiene sus memorias, debo decirle la verdad o se irá,- pero es una historia más compleja de lo que tú crees. Armin yo te conozco...

— No me diga más, ya fue suficiente, - El rubio se puso de pie listo para salir y huir de mí, pero fui más rápido, me paré yo también y lo tome del brazo.

— Armin, sé que eres racional, escúchame primero y luego tomarás tu decisión.

— Jefe Erwin, nos están observando...

— ¿Y eso que tiene? ¿Te avergüenzas de esto? —Tenía razón, había gente murmurando sobre la escena que estábamos protagonizando y Armin se quedó callado durante un momento hasta que realizó un movimiento brusco librándose de mi agarre, luego salió corriendo.

Yo simplemente me quedé parado ahí como un idiota, existía una duda de si debía seguirlo o no, no sabía que hacer ya que me tomó por sorpresa esta revelación. Justo cuando quería declárame.

— Al diablo, no voy a esperar otros dos siglos.

Mi cuerpo se movió solo. No voy a volver a esperar, no quiero rendirme sin haber desenfundado mi arma, sin haber entregado mi corazón. No quiero.

Baje velozmente por las escaleras, tomar el ascensor no iba a ser la mejor idea porque estaba repleto de gente. Escalón a escalón fui descendiendo hasta llegar a la calle, mire a ambos lados, pero no veía a Armin por ningún lado.

Afortunadamente el cuidador de coches me dio la información de que el rubio había ido por la derecha; tomé el camino y después de correr por 2 cuadras, divisé su cabellera, era obvio que era él, tome su brazo para detenerlo.

—Jefe Erwin, déjeme ir, por favor...

Mis manos fueron en busca de su rostro y lo tomaron delicadamente, acogiéndolo.

—No podré esperarte otros dos siglos Armin — suspiré contemplando su rostro, — Armin, te conozco de mi anterior vida. Sé que suena una locura, que es muy raro. Vamos a mi casa y te explicaré todo esto, por favor.

El más bajo dudo por unos instantes, miraba mis ojos como si buscara el tesoro oculto de algún pirata, buscando algún rastro de mentira en lo profundo de mi alma.

— Solo estoy aceptando porque quiero saber que tiene por decirme... Vamos.

_**Levi **_

Después de la terrible confesión de amor inesperada yo regresé a la habitación y ahí estaba Eren, con el recipiente vacío. El castaño me volvió a agradecer por la comida y me ofreció si quería jugar un videojuego de peleas.

— Ese disco de allí Levi-san— dijo señalando a la mesa que estaba frente a nosotros.

— ¿Mortal Kombat XL?— Tomé la caja entre mis manos analizando cuidadosamente la descripción. —Te advierto que no soy bueno en estas cosas.

—Tranquilo Levi-san, relájese. Yo voy a indicarle los controles.

—Espero que no tomes ventaja solo porque soy un viejo, mocoso.

Eren rió y se acomodó reincorporándose en cima la cama. Coloqué el disco como iba indicándome y mientras el juego cargaba le pase un control al castaño, yo me senté a su lado. La cama no era muy grande pero ambos cabíamos en ella.

— Prepárese para perder.

— Ya lo veremos mocoso.

Soy orgulloso, tengo mi dignidad y aunque era mi primera vez en esto no voy a dejar que este niño me gane en un juego de peleas cuando ni en la vida real podría ganarme.

Yo escogí un personaje llamado Subzero y Eren escogió a Raiden, creo que es como el dios del trueno, ¿similar a Thor? No estoy seguro. Me explicó cuáles botones eran para patear y golpear, luego algunas combinaciones y la defensa.

La lucha empezó y a pesar de mis esfuerzos, "el lanza truenos" aniquiló a mi personaje. Diablos, ganó

—Tch.

Escogimos otros personajes y perdí de nuevo. Así sucesivamente durante unas peleas más. Debía admitirlo, Eren debe pasar muchas horas en esta consola en vez de leer libros o hacer sus deberes.

—Levi-san, ¿quiere apostar?— Me observaba el castaño atentamente arqueando sus cejas de forma divertida con un toque de reto en su voz.

— Habla, te escucho

—Ganador pide, sin restricciones. ¿Qué le parece?

—Tentador, voy a pedirte que imites los gemidos de una chica.

Eren se quedó boquiabierto por breves segundos pero afirmó con toda seguridad — Eso no sucederá, usted perderá de nuevo.

—Probémoslo.

Esta vez escogimos el mismo personaje, Alíen. Cargó la pelea y Eren dio el primer golpe, estoy en desventaja pero no me dejaré ganar. Presione todos los botones aleatoriamente y logré acorralarlo en una esquina. Estaba ganando

— Mierda — dijo Eren irritado.

Continué con mi estrategia y no tengo idea de que apreté pero terminé realizando algo así como un movimiento especial que terminó arrancándole los órganos internos del bicho, salía una sustancia verde por todos lados, pero ahí, conseguí mi victoria.

— ¡¿UN FATALITY?! ¡¿Levi-san hizo un fatality?! No puede ser, ni yo pude hacer uno. — Dirigió su mirada y se cruzó de brazos. — Bien, pida lo que quiera.

Rodé mis ojos y le jalé ambas mejillas. — Es un juego mocoso, pero ya que yo gané cumplirás lo que quiera ¿verdad? — Aseguré con un tono sarcástico.

— Cumplo mi palabra, aunque no estoy conforme por haber perdido. Creo que hizo trampa Levi-san, si sabía jugar y me engañó.

—No me vengas con eso. Sé hombre y acepta que perdiste. Además... — dirigí mi mano a su cadera y le comencé a hacer cosquillas. Eren estaba carcajeándose ni bien lo toqué. Trataba de alejarse pero yo con más ganas seguía con el ataque. Después de un rato, decidí parar para que recupere aire. Cuando ríe, se ve tan jodidamente bien.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Escuché decir a Eren mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Por mi parte sólo observaba su figura y me había quedado perplejo ante la gran sonrisa del castaño.

— ¿Levi-san?

Seguía sin responder y ahora Eren estaba también mirándome, directo a mis pupilas, y yo contemplaba las suyas, verdes como el bosque, con un toque de turquesa. Eren se iba acercando a mi cada vez más, pero...

— ¿Qué estás haciendo mocoso?— coloqué mi mano en el pecho del contrario evitando que avance más.

—Levi-san, yo escuche la confesión de Armin, usted... ¿Aceptó?— bajo la mirada

Sorprendido no describía toda la confusión que estaba sintiendo este momento. No había alguna palabra — ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Estás interesado en un viejo como yo? — rodé los ojos.

Por unos momentos todo se quedó en silencio, hasta que Eren dijo:

— *Ich liebe ihn Levi-san...

— ¿Ah?

— Ya no puedo más. Ya no puedo ocultarlo más.

— ¿Eren que estás dicien— no pude terminar de pronunciar el castaño me tomó por los hombros y me dio un beso en los labios.

Eren es una caja de sorpresas...

_**DO I WANNA KNOW? PART. 2**_

Been wondering if your heart's still open and  
if so I wanna know what time it shuts  
Simmer down and pucker up  
I'm sorry to interrupt it's just I'm constantly  
on the cusp of trying to kiss you  
I don't know if you feel the same as I do  
But we could be together, if you wanted to...

_**Artic Monkeys**_

_**Levi**_

— Ich liebe ihn Levi-san.

— ¿Ah?

— Ya no puedo más. Ya no puedo ocultarlo más.

— ¿Eren que estás dicien...

No pude terminar mi frase y el castaño ya me había tomado de los hombros jalándome hacia él, provocando un beso entre nosotros, obviamente no estaba preparado para ese tipo de situación.

Entonces lo empujé haciendo que retroceda y que se aparte de mí. Su mirada lucía muy confundida; yo estaba todo revuelto, no podía creer en todo lo que estaba pasando.

— Heichou...

— Espera un momento —Eso significa que me recuerda. Acaba de llamarme Heichou, mi antiguo rango en nuestra vida pasada. —... ¿recuerdas quién soy...? — pregunté algo dubitativo. Eren parecía tener una lucha interna dentro suyo, como si estuviera discutiendo consigo mismo para decirme lo que estaba sospechando, o lo que ya era obvio pero no pudo ser capaz de mirarme a los ojos.

Después de un momento asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza.

— Oh, mierda. — Cierto que Eren me gustaba, pero recibir esta respuesta de repente me tenía algo inseguro, muchas preguntas hacían su aparición en mi cerebro, confundiéndolo más y provocando un cortocircuito. Hasta que una duda golpeó muy fuerte en mí.

— ¿Por qué me dices esto recién? — Y ahora con un tono más elevado de voz le reclamé, —Yo estaba todo este jodido tiempo pensando que no me recordabas y ahora haces esto. ¿Por qué fingiste no conocerme?

Eren no respondió, simplemente se quedó viendo un punto muerto en la pared, como si se hubiera convertido en la cosa más interesante de todo el planeta. Yo por supuesto me encontraba algo impaciente, ¿acaso era tan complicado?

— Miedo...

— ¿Miedo? ¿A qué? — replique ante su respuesta.

— Yo, creí que usted no me recordaba, más bien, tuve una idea estúpida sobre todo. Yo incluso al principio pensé que salía con Erwin —desvió la mirada y respiró profundamente antes de continuar con la idea descabellada que tenía en su cabeza— Además no estaba del todo seguro que usted me recordara, es decir, creí que usted me dejó en el pasado, que había renacido de nuevo sin sus memorias y yo, cuando lo vi por primera vez, ese día que me abrió la puerta me quedé sorprendido.

— ¿Hace cuánto sabías de mí?

El castaño se removió en su lugar algo incómodo y yo aproveché para servir algo de agua en dos vasos, le di uno a Eren y yo bebía el mío mientras trataba de tranquilizarme y escuchar su grandiosa explicación.

— Desde que tenía 12 años, tuve varios sueños, al principio no estaba seguro de si era real o la mente tan imaginativa de un niño, pero luego los sueños se volvieron constantes hasta que en un sueño lo vi... lo vi a usted, después la mayoría de mis sueños eran con usted, pude entender que éramos pareja, y que estábamos muy enamorados, trate de no darle importancia, aunque pensara muchas veces en eso todo el día. Hasta que vi el anuncio de la cafetería.

Poco a poco mis dudas fueron algo aclaradas, pero la duda central seguía persistiendo en mi mente y molestándome.

— ¿Recuerda el día que me contrató?— Yo asentí a su pregunta —Pues cuando lo reconocí en ese momento yo quise probar si de verdad lo que vi en mis sueños era verdad. En uno de mis sueños me dijo cómo le gustaba el té...

— 3 cucharillas de azúcar, 3/4 de agua caliente, 1/4 de agua fría y revolver a la izquierda...

El castaño afirmó con la cabeza coincidiendo conmigo. Ahora entendía como él me había conquistado con aquella hazaña.

— Entonces comprendí que por más loco que estuviera, usted si era real y los sentimientos fueron creciendo rápidamente cuando lo vi...

— Aún no has respondido mi pregunta.

— Ya iba a eso, en fin, yo...—bebió un poco de agua y ahora realmente cambió el semblante, más frío y deprimido —no le revelé nada porque en un momento pensé que no me recordaría. Pasaron bastantes años para que nos hayamos vuelto a reencontrar y tenía esa espina de inseguridad; no sabía si usted se podría haber vuelto a enamorar o estaba con alguien o simplemente me había dejado atrás, mientras que yo... estaba volviendo a interesarme en usted, como en el pasado y esas sensaciones crecían más, pese a que me dije a mí mismo que debía dejarlo, pese a que cada día las sensaciones eran más intensas... y volvía a atormentarme en mis sueños...

Eren, al borde de colapsar, dejó el vaso a un lado y con sus manos limpiaba las lágrimas que amenazaban salir. Mi cuerpo se movió solo, como si tuviera mente propia y lo abrazó, acogiéndolo entre mis brazos, pudiendo sentir que le costaba reprimir más su llanto. No me atreví a hablar, solo esperaba a que Eren entendiera mi señal. Entonces sí, se puso a llorar en mi hombro, abrazándome muy fuerte y el resto a mi alrededor había desaparecido; no existía lo demás y me di cuenta lo mucho que realmente estaba esperando todo esto, que Eren me recuerde, de que no solo sea mi empleado o simplemente mi amigo.

— Tranquilo, ahora estamos aquí.

Cuando Eren sacó todo eso que tenía dentro, recuperar el aliento y beber un poco de agua me visualizó.

— Entonces... Nosotros... ¿so-somos pareja Levi-san?

Abrí los ojos algo atónito, no porque no quería, sino porque las cosas parecían estar marchando muy rápido, más de lo que me gustaría. Ciertamente, me gusta Eren, pero renacimos, obviamente no es el mismo Eren del pasado, así como yo tampoco soy el mismo. Si, debo admitirlo, estoy algo inseguro.

El cuarto se sumergió en un silencio ensordecedor, lo cual nos ponía incómodos a ambos, pero es que, mi mente quedó en blanco y si uso mal mis palabras puede arruinarse todo. Solté un suspiro y fui a la caballería.

— Eren, durante...

— Creo que tengo una idea de lo que me dirá, es sobre el pasado y el ahora, ¿verdad? Que ambos somos diferentes.

— Pero qué carajo, ¿acaso lees mis pensamientos o qué?

— No pero, — Eren tomó mis dos manos entre las suyas sosteniéndolas firmemente y de paso dándoles un apretón — Yo también tengo el mismo miedo, usted me gusta, pero admito que no es como en el pasado, todo es diferente, pero por favor, al menos intentémoslo, juntos— aflojó la presión en sus manos mientras las miraba con ternura.

El nudo en mi garganta se aflojó un poco cuando vi aquella expresión en su rostro, noté la sinceridad con la que reveló lo que también le preocupaba.

— Primero conozcámonos, caminemos sobre la cuerda floja, ¿bien? — Ahora fue mi turno para darle ese ligero apretón.

— Prométame que tomará mi mano si tengo miedo.

— Lo haré.

"**FIRST FORMAL DATE"**

We're walking the tightrope  
Never sure, will you catch me if I should fall?  
Well, it's all an adventure  
That comes with a breathtaking view  
Walking the tightrope

_**Michelle Williams – Tighrope**_

_**Levi**_

Después de haber acordado para salir con Eren, tuve que explicarle el asunto de Armin, el cuál no fue algo sencillo. A Eren lo sorprendió, ya que él recordaba la relación que tenía su mejor amigo con Erwin. Resulta que el mocoso sabía que el rubio no poseía sus recuerdos, no le contó nada porque creía que era mejor, supongo que al igual que Erwin, él trato de proteger a su amigo, pero cuando escuchó a Armin confesándome sus intenciones, Eren decidió decirme la verdad. Lo más sorprendente es que el rubio no le dijo nada de esto al castaño y eso que ellos tienen una amistad.

— Levi- san su teléfono está sonando...

Tome rápidamente el celular y era una llamada de Erwin, me dijo que Armin se quedaría en el departamento y mañana por la mañana vendrían. Yo asentí a todo y no me hice ni una pregunta más.

— Bien, esta noche dormirás conmigo. — enuncié ni bien colgué la llamada.

Eren se puso colorado, no pudo decir nada y simplemente escondió su cara en una almohada tapándose con las mantas — Usted dormirá en el suelo... —dijo en un susurro.

Me acerqué levemente donde estaba escondido su rostro y sople en su cuello que estaba expuesto, al castaño le dio un escalofrío que lo hizo brincar y terminó por arrojarme una almohada que estaba a su alcance — ¡Levi-san! —gritó mostrándome su avergonzado rostro.

Yo simplemente me reía. Admito que me es divertido avergonzar a Eren.

Al día siguiente temprano en la mañana, Erwin junto con Armin, aparecieron en la puerta. Eren, yo y los dos rubios tomamos asiento en la sala para tener una plática seria, con el motivo principal de explicarle todo a Armin. Al principio, el rubio estaba muy confundido, claro, él es el único que no posee sus recuerdos, por lo que no parecía confiar en nosotros del todo. Así que, cuando Eren decidió intervenir en la conversación contándole todo nuevamente, el cabeza de coco escuchó atentamente y por fin había aceptado toda esta historia bastante loca. Al parecer, esos dos seguirán siendo amigos pese al tiempo. Una cosa si me sorprendió fue que Eren no lucía enojado por la situación de anoche. Fue algo muy maduro de él, sin embargo creo que le dolió un poco esa falta de confianza.

Al final, todo fue esclarecido, fue algo raro recordar nuestras vidas pasadas, pero concordamos todos en una cosa; "tuvimos la oportunidad de volver a nacer, para por fin, cumplir las promesas que no pudimos en nuestra anterior vida". Debemos valorarlo.

Armin estaba algo decepcionado, al parecer si estaba un poco enamorado de mí, se notaba algo de tristeza en su rostro, pero confío en Erwin, así como me ayudó, estará para él también. A parte que las decepciones amorosas ayudan a crecer a las personas, eso si las saben enfrentar. Ellos nacieron para estar juntos de nuevo, eso es más que obvio, así como yo nací para estar junto a Eren. Ahora todos podremos apoyarnos e incluso, disfrutar mejor de nuestras vidas ahora sin preocuparse de monstruos.

Han pasado unas semanas después de ese acuerdo con todos y de quedar con Eren. La verdad nuestra situación no había cambiado demasiado, no del todo. Claro que ahora podía llamarlo mi "enamorado" pero, aparte de ello, no era muy diferente. Quizá es porque ambos estamos comenzando de nuevo. No sé si Eren tiene expectativas de mí que espera que yo las cumpla. Es una relación arriesgada, ya que ambos tenemos ese recuerdo del otro; y quizá lo decepcione con la persona que soy ahora, porque sí, todos cambiamos y nada vuelve a ser igual. Aun así, ¿qué sería la vida sin un poco de riesgo?

En fin, a causa de la situación complicada en su casa con su padre y por los últimos acontecimientos con Arlet, Eren se fue a vivir a mi apartamento. Yo vivía con Erwin, pero también tenía mi propio lugar. Entonces, ayude al castaño con el traslado y la instalación. También lo acompañaba a sus visitas al médico. Nos dijeron que su pierna se está recuperando satisfactoriamente, sin embargo aún tiene que seguir con el yeso, y por ende sus muletas para poder caminar.

— ¡Levi-san! ¿me está escuchando? La fila ya está avanzando. — Eren había estado desde hace un buen rato tratando de captar mi atención. Yo me sorprendí un poco, ya que andaba perdido en mis pensamientos y eso hizo que diera un pequeño brinco en mi lugar; el castaño me miro curioso, — oh, ¿se asustó?

— No, es mi manera de expresar risa, claro que si me asuste mocoso. Ya vamos.

Eren simplemente rió ante mi comentario sarcástico.

Pese a estar con una de sus extremidades enyesadas decidí llevarlo al circo. No me gusta ser cliché, así que pensé otro lugar diferente donde pudiera ser "nuestra primera cita oficial". Entonces, en Ginebra justo iba a presentarse uno de los circos más increíbles de toda Europa, que tenía la reputación de tener un aspecto del circo clásico pero el show es totalmente diferente a lo "casual". Cayó perfecto como anillo al dedo. Compré los boletos y traje al cojo a este lugar.

— ¡Wow! ¡Se ve genial!

Expresó Eren cuando finalmente ya habíamos ingresado y sentado en nuestras respectivas butacas. Yo, por su condición, tenía que tener puesto un ojo en este mocoso para que no se cayera y terminara partiéndose su cara.

— ¿Quiere palomitas?

— Si, ya me dio hambre.

— Damas y Caballeros, Le Cirque "Nuit étoilée" comienza con su show.

Las luces se apagaron dejando al público presente en completa oscuridad por unos segundos hasta que un reflector se encendió y nos dejó ver a una persona que estaba en una esquina alta de la carpa con un sombrero de copa negro, un bastón, un abrigo rojo muy elegante complementando al conjunto con camisa blanca y un corbatín de gato rojo. Era la maestra de ceremonias. Pero otro reflector se encendió de la otra esquina y otra persona con el mismo aspecto dio su aparición, esta vez un hombre. Cuando la música comenzó a sonar dando una introducción espectacular, alegre y te contagiaba entusiasmo, aparecieron los demás integrantes del circo; malabaristas, mimos, contorsionistas, acróbatas, traga fuegos, trapecistas; todos realizando una presentación al estilo de un musical, incluyendo a los dos personajes pintorescos del principio.

Y vaya que hacía honor al nombre del circo, "Noche estrellada", en la carpa, cuando mirabas arriba, podías observar unos puntos amarillos, que parecían las estrellas del cielo. Una iluminación era magnifica, nos daba la sensación de que estábamos a campo abierto y todas las luces de la ciudad se habían apagado dejándonos una increíble vista del vasto universo.

Eren observaba todo el show encantado. El reflejo de las luces delataba el rostro del castaño, permitiéndome ver sus expresiones, sin mencionar que los ojos le relucían como un niño pequeño.

Creo que lo que más nos gustó a ambos fueron los trapecistas, una chica y un chico iban saltando de una plataforma a otra, confiando por completamente en que su contrario que colgaba de una barra los atraparía a ambos y no los dejaría caer al vacío. Una confianza indescriptible. Sin mencionar que ambos llevaban los ojos vendados. Después siguió un número de payasos. Yo no tenía mucha fe en ello debido a una vez que fui al circo de niño y me dejo un mal sabor; sin embargo sus chistes eran bastante innovadores y algunos de doble sentido.

Distintos actos se presentaron esa noche y para finalizar, el acto final era sobre un motociclista que condujo su moto a toda velocidad dentro una esfera gigante de metal, luego ingresó otro y para subir la apuesta, una persona del público ingresó a esa bola. La gente presente se quedó estupefacta cuando los motociclistas comenzaron a acelerar sus máquinas con esa chica al medio de todo.

Para terminar, todos los integrantes del circo salieron juntos a recibir los aplausos de la gente haciendo una leve reverencia en muestra de agradecimiento. Eren gritaba y silbaba muy fuerte; yo en cambio, solo aplaudía. Fue maravilloso y no sé en qué momento el castaño se me había que dado viendo mi perfil cuando yo solo sentí su mano tomando la mía, parando mis aplausos. — Gracias Levi, gracias. — dijo regalándome una sonrisa coqueta mientras tenía aún mi mano entre la suya.

Dirigí el dorso de su mano a mis labios dejando un beso en su piel morena. Y ahí es cuando me pregunto, ¿cómo este mocoso es capaz de desequilibrar mi actitud fría y volverme de esta manera? Solamente Eren tiene ese poder en mí. De querer mejorar y dar todo lo que soy, sin restricciones, pese a que tengo miedo aunque no lo manifestara.

El castaño simplemente me observaba, yo no me quedé atrás y conecte mi mirada sosteniéndola aunque unos tipos de arriba nos interrumpían, — ¡Oigan homos, esto no es motel!

Me estuve conteniendo, no quería arruinarlo, es mi momento con Eren. Pero vaya que si seguían jodiendo los mandaría directo a la mierda. Eren notó también los comentarios y note su incomodad porque soltó mi mano.

— Deberíamos irnos.

— ¡Oye princesa! ¿Tu príncipe te cogió tanto que te rompió la pierna?

— Ahora si hijo de puta. — Me levanté de golpe con dirección al idiota. Lo tomé de su camisa —Mira, no voy a volver a repetirlo —Lo amedrenté con mi mirada filosa y sonreí —El que riendo me la hace, llorando me la paga. — Lo solté dejándolo aturdido y temblando, luego junto a sus amigos se retiró. Supongo que al menos este idiota sabe que es peligro. Era otro mocoso pero nadie le falta el respeto a Eren.

Me volví a donde estaba él y ya estaba de pie con sus muletas acompañado de una mirada de preocupación, — Mierda Levi, creí que lo golpearías, y para colmo estoy con la pierna rota que no pude correr a ti.

— Tranquilo, solo lo asuste, ya paso.

Eren largo un suspiro recuperando la tranquilidad. Pero cuando íbamos caminando Eren tropezó con una grieta haciéndolo desequilibrar. Por suerte logré agarrarlo. — Mira bambi tardaremos siglos si sigo esperando tu paso de tortuga reumática — mencioné, así que alce las muletas y se las di para luego levantarlo.

— ¡¿Q-q-qué está haciendo?!

— ¿No es obvio? Estoy llevando a mi "tortuga reumática"

Lo cargué tomándolo de sus piernas y su espalda, estilo princesa; mientras Eren enredó sus brazos a mi cuello sin olvidar sostener las muletas.

— Es vergonzoso, todos nos miran...

— ¿Y eso qué? ¿Te importa la opinión del resto?

— No es eso, pero hay unas chicas que nos están observando muy animadas...

En efecto, giré y deslumbré a las chicas de las que me mencionaba Eren, estaban tomándonos unas fotos. Al notar mi mirada penetrante pararon y huyeron.

— Fujoshis...

— ¿Qué?

— No nada... Te llevaré a casa señorita.

— No digas eso Levi, — dijo en un murmullo que solo yo oí ya que estaba escondiendo su rostro en mi hombro y sonreí mientras observaba lo adorable e inocente que se veía.

_"Un tango asegurado... Na na na..."_

_"Mis caderas bailaran en tus brazos."_

Comencé a cantar sin temor, sin importarme los comentarios pese que aún habían miradas curiosas observándonos durante el camino al estacionamiento. ¿De dónde salió este Levi tan atrevido? Di un giro sobre mi mismo, simulando un baile._ Un tango..._

_"Tu alma y tus ojos son para mi."_

_"Dame tu corazón... Na na na..."_

En un momento deje un beso casto en su frente. Eren por su lado me miraba con un sonrojo en sus mejillas que se extendía hasta sus orejas.

— ¿Desde cuándo sabe francés?— dijo el castaño bastante impresionado ya que se dio cuenta que era la canción que sonó en el circo.

— Yo también soy una caja de sorpresas, Eren.

Días después aparecimos en un video que fue publicado en Facebook como "La tortuga reumática y el príncipe azul"

— Joder...

— ¿Qué es eso Levi? — dijo Erwin acercándose a mi lugar y yo sólo terminé arrojando mi teléfono por la ventana.

— No, nada particular.

"**DESTINY"**

So who can stop me if I decide  
That you're my destiny?  
What if we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine

Nothing could keep us apart  
You'd be the one I was meant to find

**Rewrite The Stars - **  
**Zac Efron & Zendaya**

**Levi**

— Un té "Noche en Niza"

— Claro, enseguida está listo.

En la cafetería habían cambiado muchas cosas. Erwin y yo contratamos más meseros e incluso un barista, las ventas mejoraron en este último mes lo cual nos permitió hacer unas inversiones al importar nuevos tipos de té que son bastante "frescos". Obviamente, para mí, fue lo mejor de la vida. No eran los clásicos sabores de canela y clavo de olor que encuentras en cualquier supermercado.

Té verde con flor de girasol y un toque de piña, té de jazmín con albahaca y naranja, té de frutos rojos, té negro con rosas y el más popular apodado "Noche en Niza", un exquisito té verde con una combinación de flores que daba la sensación de estar en una terraza de una cafetería en Francia observando las estrellas danzando con la luz de la luna menguante reflejándose en el mar cerca de la ciudad. Para ser sincero, nunca visite esa ciudad pese a que vivíamos antes en Francia

Seguramente era el paraíso por lo que dicen.

— Oye nuevo, lleva esto a aquella mesa.

— ¡S-si!

Dirigí mi mirada al rubio que se hallaba tomando una orden a una clienta, al parecer otra chica pidiendo un cheesecake para tomarle una foto y seguramente postearlo en Instagram. Bueno, desde ese día no he tocado el asunto ni con Armin ni Erwin, preferí dejarlos en su propio espacio, pero sinceramente el cejón no estaba al 100% y como era fácil de leer el motivo era claramente el rubio más bajo.

_"Creo que sería bueno que salgamos a beber"_

— Así que... ¿Qué paso para que el enano nos invite a salir?

— También me lo pregunto, ni siquiera es el "Viernes tinto". Me gustaría saberlo.

— Loca de mierda, a ti ni siquiera te invite, te colaste sin preguntar.

Chisteé por lo muy bajo y respire hondo, para no perder la paciencia con la loca de Zoe y tratando de abordar el tema con las palabras correctas. Me gusta ser directo así que no le daría más vueltas al asunto.

— El punto es que —miré a Erwin que estaba sentado frente a mí - estoy preocupado por ti idiota, no sé qué pasó luego de todo, las cosas están tensas con Armin ¿verdad? Y no creas que no lo note, tus cejas andan tan caídas que casi llegan al suelo.

Hanji miraba la escena intrigada mientras bebía su vaso de cerveza que pidió, el cejas sólo se quedó callado mirando a su propia copa de vino, parecía meditarlo y analizarlo un poco.

— Mira, sé que debí haberte hablado mucho antes, sin embargo, no quería meterme en un asunto delicado, pero ya no puedes estar así, llevas ya casi un mes entero y te lo dejé pasar, ahora no, necesitas ayuda, —tome la mano de Erwin para darle un suave apretón para darle a entender que estaba ahí, _lo cual es raro en mi pero si la situación lo requiere debo dar todo de mí_, —Si necesitas a alguien, estaré contigo. Eres mi hermano idiota.

Por parte de respuesta de Erwin enfocó su mirada a mis ojos grises, haciendo un contacto y dándome un asentimiento —Gracias Levi, en serio estoy agradecido que te hayas preocupado, pero yo debo hacerme cargo de esto. Estaré bien, no te preocupes. —expresó de una manera tranquila.

— ¡AWWWWSS LOS HERMANITOS! —Hanji gritó eufórica y escandalosa. Las personas en el bar se giraron para vernos, yo estaba a punto de tomar un cuchillo que había en la mesa y se lo clavaría en la frente, en lugar de ello solamente puse mi mano en su boca para callarla.

— Hanji, si quieres seguir viva, mejor cierra el pico o te juro que no dudaré en meterte mi puño en tu boca si no te callas.-murmuré para que solo nosotros pudiéramos oírlo.

— No debes ser tan agresivo, hahaha...

— ¿Ustedes no cambian no? —Erwin había estado observándonos con un aire de nostalgia en sus ojos azules. Bueno, me recuerda a la época de la universidad —Les agradezco a ustedes dos por estar aquí. La verdad es que ahora me siento mucho mejor, además, —hizo una pausa para cerrar los ojos y sonreír ligeramente, como si alguien se le hubiera venido a la mente, —Todo necesita tiempo y solo las heridas nos ayudan a crecer. Tengo esperanza de que no sea demasiado tarde para nosotros, debo ser paciente.

Sus palabras me habían movido algo, algo que no podía definir, tal vez aún no.

El ambiente cambió drásticamente, pero en el fondo aunque no lo admita, yo también estaba agradecido por su sola presencia de ellos, ya que son muy importantes para mí.

— Bien, bien, qué tal si cambiamos esas caras largas y disfrutamos la noche.

— Estoy de acuerdo, por cierto, ¿qué tal vas con Eren, Levicín?

La sola pregunta me heló la sangre e hizo que me atore con mi copa de vino. Los reuní para hablar de la situación "trágica" del cabeza de coco y el cejón pero como siempre, de alguna increíble forma, terminaban hablando de mí.

— Hey levi, vi el video de Face...

— ¡Cállate mierda!

— Hahahaha, ¡no esperaba que fueras todo romanticón, uhhhh! ¿Cuánto llevan?

Mi rostro estaba todo avergonzado, evidentemente, no me gustaba que me gozaran mis actos y para ser sincero no tengo idea de que me pasó ese día para que yo actuara de una forma taaaan cursi. —Eso no te importa loca de mierda.

Lo cierto es, que me hallaba algo perdido. Eren y yo cumpliríamos un mes de estar juntos, el problema es que...

— Creo que ya va a ser un mes, ¿no? ¿Acaso es que no sabes que hacer para tu "día especial"? —mencionó Erwin mientras tomaba su copa levantando sus cejas varias veces.

Bingo, Erwin no tenía un pelo de tonto y siempre me leía la mente con su telepatía. —N-no, claro que si lo sé.

—Ya sé ya sé!- exclamó Hanji, — ¿Qué tal si le das un vibrad-

Rápidamente la golpeé con mi pie por debajo de la mesa. —DEFINITIVAMENTE NO.

— No entiendo cuál es el problema Levi, si pudiste cargarlo en público sin ningún problema, puedes hacer cualquier cosa.-añadió Erwin mientras cruzaba sus brazos. —No te preocupes por ello, no todos los regalos deben ser gigantescos para demostrarle a Eren que lo amas mucho. Los pequeños detalles despiertan grandes emociones. Sé que se te ocurrirá algo para demostrárselo.

_"Los pequeños detalles despiertan grandes emociones, ¿eh?"_

Puede que no esté equivocado en eso. La verdad que después de tantos años recién me di la oportunidad en el amor y eso me hace actuar como un chiquillo de 15 años enamorado, joder, que raro. Aunque, cuando éramos amigos no me era muy difícil convivir con él, pero todo era muy diferente y para ser sincero, Eren ni yo nos habíamos dado un beso, si, por más difícil que resulte de creer. Hubo veces en las que cuando iba a visitarlo al departamento me miraba con los ojos relucientes, no sabía entender esa expresión del todo. Simplemente le daba un beso en la frente o en la mejilla y después, no existía más contacto. ¿Acaso soy un mal novio?

Joder, no entiendo que me pasa.

— Oye enano le puedes dar duro contra el mur-

Le agarre de la camisa que traía puesta Hanji mientras Erwin intentaba calmarnos. Si seguía con sus estupideces terminaría por matarla.

"Ah...bueno, es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Sin arrepentimientos"

Toqué el timbre de mi propio departamento pese a que yo tenía una copia de la llave. Esperé unos minutos y finalmente Eren abrió la puerta, estaba estupefacto.

— ¿Levi-san? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

— Tch, ¿No puedo venir a mi propia casa que te presté?

— N-no, no me refiero a eso, sino que es viernes y usted anda en la cafetería con Erwin, por eso decía...-

Suspiré para tranquilizarme un poco, no sé si Eren se hacía el estúpido o lo era, pero si cree que me gusta la idea de que justo un viernes caiga nuestro "día especial" y se le cruzara por su cabeza la idea de que yo sea el amargado que no le daría importancia alguna, está MUY equivocado.

— Viernes 2, ¿Crees que lo voy a olvidar? Ahora apártate, —Lo empujé para dentro cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros colocando el seguro.

— No me diga que si lo recordó...

— ¿En serio me crees un monstruo sin sentimientos que haría como cualquier día? Solo soy tu mayor por 4 años, idiota. —Lo abracé delicadamente, colocando mis brazos a los lados de su torso, atrayéndolo hacia mí, suavemente. Eren al principio no reaccionó, pero luego correspondió mi abrazo apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, sentí su respiración chocar contra mi cuello, como una suave brisa. El momento quedó grabado en mi cabeza, posé mi mano entre sus mechones de cabello castaños, dándome la libertad de acariciarlo y plantar un beso ahí.

— Levi-san, usted...

— Feliz primer mes mocoso, —pronuncié mientras tomé su rostro en mis dos manos, haciendo que me mirara a los ojos, observando sus bonitos ojos que nunca pude admitir frente a él, ni en el pasado, esos malditos ojos que eran tan profundos para mí y su cabello castaño rebelde que le quedaba tan bien. Nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca, Eren sonrojado por la situación y la vergüenza de nuestra cercanía, cerró los ojos y yo al fin capté la petición silenciosa, entonces me acerqué más, rompiendo toda esa distancia entre nosotros, labios con labios, un poco de movimiento, podía sentir su corazón latir a mil por hora contra mi pecho. _Momento, ¿Frambuesa? sabe a frambuesa... Los labios de Eren saben a frambuesa, son tan suaves y_... de repente nuestros dientes chocaron, Eren se separó de golpe, tapándose la cara.

— ¡Lo siento! Es mi culpa, yo...

— Pfff, —me tapé la boca igual y simplemente no pude contener la risa, la situación era muy graciosa cuando debía ser romántica. Eren también estalló en risa al verme reír. —Tus labios saben a frambuesa, hahaha y... ¿qué diablos paso? Nuestros dientes se chocaron, hahaha, parecemos niñitos. —dije escandalizado.

_Así es, los pequeños detalles despiertan grandes emociones._

Tras habernos reído unos minutos decidimos parar o sino moriríamos a falta de oxígeno. Respiramos hondo, luego pasamos a la cocina donde vi que Eren debió haber estado cocinando, había carne y verduras puestas en el mesón.

— Levi-san siéntese, ya voy a terminar la cena. —dijo Eren y yo solamente me había dado cuenta recién que tenía puesto el mandil rojo que yo compré. Hice caso y me senté, para ser honesto la casa estaba limpia, tal como se la había dejado desde el primer día, nada mal.

— Por cierto, ¿qué tal tu pierna, mejor? —pregunte ya que a Eren recientemente se le había sacado el yeso, bueno ya no parecía existir algún problema. Tome la sugerencia que me dio el castaño y ahora noté que en la mesa estaba un vaso con gelatina roja. _Ah, frambuesa, seguramente lo estaba comiendo antes de que yo llegara. Por eso sabía a frambuesa._

— Si, ya estoy completamente recuperado. Ahora podré volver al trabajo y por suerte en la escuela Armin y Mikasa me han ayudado a completarme así que no me hará ninguna dificultad los exámenes finales.

— Me alegra oírlo, no debes descuidarte, luego sigue la universidad.

Así continuó la trivial conversación que estábamos teniendo Eren y yo. Terminó de cocinar los ingredientes creando un plato muy agradable, carne asada, una ensalada correctamente preparada y la guarnición un arroz con queso. Nada mal, ya veo porque le gusta Gastronomía.

— Ah, cierto, casi lo olvido. —dejé los cubiertos a un lado mientras buscaba en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta —Ah, aquí esta. —Saqué un sobre blanco mientras Eren lo tomaba entre sus manos.

— Una carta...

— No, un elefante, obviamente que sí. Tch. —Rodé los ojos y luego aparté la mirada, pues es algo vergonzoso para mí el hacer estos detalles y mostrar mi cursilería. _Aunque pude cargarlo en público, diablos. _—Es lo único que se me ocurrió que podría hacer para este día, no te emo-

— Levi-san - me interrumpió dejándome a medias mi oración —Gracias... Me encanta, ¿Puedo leerla ahora?

Me crucé de brazos, pensando en la mejor opción. —Hazlo después, será mejor.

— ¡Cierto! Espere un momento —rápidamente Eren se levantó y fue a una habitación, solo escuché varias cosas caer al suelo y entonces volvió, con el cabello un poco desordenado —Esto es para usted —me dio una pulsera azul, era delgada. Eren me la amarró a la muñeca mirando con los ojos relucientes cuando vio que me quedaba perfecto.

— ¡Oh! Se le ve muy bien. La compre hace una semana.

— ¿Por?

\- Ah... no tengo... una razón en especial. —se rascó la cabeza, y entonces un tic que yo conocía perfectamente apareció revelando su mentira.

— Tu tic de la ceja me dice otra cosa.

Eren suspiró rendido y entonces me mostro su muñeca derecha, poseía la misma pulsera que yo, oh, ahora tiene algo más de sentido. —Por favor no te rías por mi cursilería, es vergonzoso pero yo quería tener algo que me una a ti y esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

De repente el plato que tenía frente a mi paso a segundo plano, me levante para dirigirme a él, el chico de los cabellos castaños y ojos jade, y tomándolo de la barbilla le robé un beso, nuevamente nuestros labios estaban teniendo contacto, un roce suave y esta vez, sin roces de dientes afortunadamente. No era un beso lleno de pasión pero sí uno de amor puro, sin exigencias y solamente nosotros dos.

Tuve que separarme para recuperar un poco el aliento, ambos mirándonos, ambos perdidos en los ojos del otro, yo perdido en el bosque verde y el perdido en la tormenta azul.

— Levi-san, gracias por todo, por cuidarme y estar para mí.

— Mocoso, sabes que yo siempre estaré para ti. Incluso cuando todos los que pensaste que conocías abandonen tu pelea, yo iré contigo.

"_**LETTER FOR U" (EXTRA)**_

Suiza, 2 de Julio del 2018

Querido Eren:

La verdad no sabía qué hacer para esta fecha especial para nosotros, pero finalmente me decidí por hacerte una carta, ya que es una forma de mostrarte quién soy. Nunca fui muy bueno para expresarme en persona, me es un poco difícil, así que la escritura es de mi agrado.

Ciertamente hoy se cumple un mes de estar juntos. Para ser sincero, yo también me sentía inseguro por toda esta relación, por esta oportunidad entre nosotros; porque literalmente estuve esperando mucho tiempo por esto y cuando tú revelaste lo que sentías por mí, joder, me tomó por sorpresa, es decir, simplemente no hay palabras para describir este milagro.

Al final quedamos en darnos esta oportunidad. Es un compromiso que obviamente acepté hacer contigo. Te elegí a ti, elegí tus sonrisas, elegí tus ojos jade, elegí tu cabellera castaña, elegí tus manos y brazos, elegí a este mocoso para amar, elegí que fueras mi cordura y mi perdición, elegí que me quedaría con tus manías y defectos. Ten por seguro algo, que te elegí a ti para intentar recorrer una parte de mi vida contigo y si el destino me lo permite, seguir junto a ti.

No quiero prometerte algo como "estaremos juntos por siempre", pero te prometo un "día a día", experimentar la vida contigo y mi sinceridad, que es lo más importante para mí.

Gracias por estar conmigo.  
Te amo

**Levi Ackerman**


End file.
